My Butler, My Gardener, Their Secret
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Finni's life can't seem to get any worse, from living on the street to being a science experiment but it takes a turn for the worse when a unknown demon takes an interest in him and leaves him with something unexpected n unexpected help. And how is the London Dispatch involve with all this as well? mpreg no pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

Finny Pov

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

It just won't stop.

Claws dug into my skin as the monster pulled me closer to it as its flesh slammed against me. Tears are leaking down my face as I bite into my gloves the monster had shoved into my mouth. Keeping me silent and unable to call for any help to the five other beings in the mansion. Even Pluto is unaware of the danger I'm in and this monster has gotten passed his nose four other times now. I'm shoved harder into the mulch as the demon lifts my hips in the air. My shoulders blades are forced to hold my body weight as my back is pressed against a thorn rose bush. My arms lay useless on the ground. They've been popped from their sockets uttering me defenseless as the demon's claws dig into my hips, leaving bruises and a trail of blood going down my side. I opened my water eyes and looked up at the demon. I knew what was coming next. I could never get myself to keep them shut at this moment of time. Always praying and hoping it'll just stop and leave me a lone. The demon just laughs at me, saying I'm a pathetic sight. He tightens his grip and slams my hips against his. My eyes go wide, the scream is caught in my throat, I can barely breath from the pain. He's slamming against me harder each time, forcing my body into the thorn bush and the prickly mulch. My body is being littered with scratches, cuts, bruises and blood. Clenching my eyes tight and biting hard into my gloves as I try not to scream and give in to this demons demands. When I thought it wouldn't end, he drops my body into the rose bush. Its thorns penetrate my skin as my body is twisted into an uncomfortable position. He laughs at the sight of my injured body and brakes off several of the branches that are littered in sharp thorns. I looked up at him paralyzed to do anything. Terrified on what he was planning on doing this time.

Sebastian POV

Everything for dinner is set up and ready for young master. Bard, Maylene and Tanaka are all at the bottom of the stairs ready to greet young master. Wait…

One

Two

Three

….

Where's the fourth idiot? Quickly glancing around, I don't see any signs of the young gardener anywhere. He has been acting strange lately but he's never late to greet the master when it comes the end of the day. Even when he was extremely sick with the flu, he pulled himself out of bed to greet the lord. Then I hear Ceil coming down the stairs for dinner. He doesn't seem to be aware that Finny is missing at the moment or he just doesn't care. Then I hear boots scraping across the floor. I look over my shoulder to see Finny dragging himself inside. The boy is a mess after being outside all day. He looks like he fought a battle rather than garden. His clothes are tatter and stained. Bruises and cuts littered his young body, as he limps across the hall to the servant quarters. His body is shaky and his legs look like they're on the verge to collapse on him. If Ceil sees him like this, he will not be please. Looks like the boy is trying to get to his room before anyone notice him, hopefully Ceil…

"Finny." Ceil looks directly at Finny. His face shows he's not pleased with how one of his servants look. " Why are you a mess." Ceil commanded. Finny looked down at the ground barely glancing up. He didn't want to talk. In his condition, I was questioning if he could.

"Sorry young master" Finny was just able to whisper out in a scratchy voice; slowly he looked away and kept walking. Ceil looked at the spot where Finny was slightly shock that the boy was so quiet and didn't answer his question. Ceil shook it off, muttering about idiots and walked towards the dining hall. I glanced one more time towards the servant quarters before following Ceil. I knew something was wrong with Finny, but I didn't have time to do any worrying about him. He'll have to take care of it himself or have Bard and Maylene take care of it.

Finny's POV

My whole body hurts. It hurts to move or sit down. I lay down in my bed, still in my dirty clothes trying to find a position to lessen the pain I'm in. Slowly I reach into my shorts and touch the little nub sticking out of my anal. Gently I grabbed the nub with my fingers and give it a small yank. Pain shoots up my spine as I quickly let go. Tears build up in my eyes, unable to take any more pain, but I knew I had to get it out. Every time I tried to pull it out, I felt the thorns dig and cut into my flesh. I laid back again in defeat, unable to pull the thorn branch out. My shoulders are sour and swollen from have that demon pop my arms back into place so roughly. My left arm isn't fully functioning right, I'm not sure if there was damage done or my arm wasn't popped back properly.

Back in the hallway I wonder why nobody followed me to question what happened. I wished they had, so I wouldn't have to be dealing with all this pain alone but at the same time…

I don't want them to see me in this condition or know what's been going on for the past week.

Slowly rolling myself out bed, I try to gently change out of my clothes and into my nightwear. This would hopefully hide all the damage done to my body. Slowly lowering my body back down to the bed, trying to be easy with all the damage done. I drift off to sleep and try to recover a little before attempting to pull the branch out again.

Slowly opening my eyes, I realized it was dark. I could hear Tanaka and Bard a sleep in their beds in the same room as me. I slept longer than was I was planning. I'll have to find a room in the mansion no one will be able to hear me from. Slowly I rose to my shaky legs and left the room with my two sleeping companions to find an empty room.

I found a room on the lower floor that looked like it had been forgotten. It was dark and dusty in the room with little light coming in through the small window. Dragging my tired body onto the bench and lying back, I knew what I had to do, but I really didn't want any more pain to remove the stupid branch from inside me. Uneasily spreading my legs, I moved my hand down to grab the little nub when pain shot down my thighs. I tried to hold back a cry, as I slowly looked up to see red eyes staring down at me, as it's claws dug into my thighs. I could see its white teeth stained in blood glimmering in the dark.

"Preparing yourself for me. How sweat." Erie voice echoed in the room. A screamed ripped from my throat but was soon silence when it shoved its hand down my throat.

Sebastian POV

As I made my way down to the forgotten part of the mansion, I saw Finny drag himself into one of the many empty rooms. Luckily, not into my empty room. I didn't question what he was doing or why he was down here. Just decided to leave it be and pretend I didn't see him. Opening a door that was a few doors down from the room Finny went into. Inside my precious treasures were kept safe and away from my master.

"Meow"

"Meow" "Meow"

"Meow"

My precious babies came over to the door to greet me. I smile down at them, making sure to close the door behind me, before bending down to pet my seven cats and three kittens.

"Hello my beauties, were you guys fine without me today?" Giving them a kind, calm tone as I began to set out their food for the night. One of the kittens jumped in the food bowel and began to play with the mashed up food. I just smiled down at him, he was covered in food but it was adorable sight, with his big green eyes and tiny little ears. The other two kittens began licking the food-covered kitten. The green eye kitten protest against it but gave up as the two pin him down. I smiled at the sight. Watching my cats is my favorite pass time. They do so many adorable things that make me smile. I could hear them all purring loudly as they ate their food and licked up their milk.

"AAAAAAAA…"

Jolting up from the sudden scream, my cats' fur was standing up as they look around trying to find the source. The kittens had curled together in a tight ball terrified on what had just happened. The scream had just ended abruptly.

'There's nobody else that 's down here. What could it have been?' shutting my eyes I tried to think of what the possibilities were.

…

My eyes widen when I remembered Finny was a few doors down from mine.

"What did that idiot do now?" I asked myself out loud. Remembering he looked injured earlier. He must have just taken a nasty fall with all those unattended injuries. Sighing, I slowly walked out of the room to check on the young teenage.

Entering the hallway I could hear muffled up yelps, groans and screams. Looking at the door the teen was behind, I wonder what the boy was doing and debated whether to go in or not.

Curiosity got the best of me and slowly I opened the door to try and not bring any attention to it. As I glanced in, my eyes widen from shock as I saw a young demon standing over Finny. Finny's nightgown lay on the ground forgotten, as the creature had one of his hands in Finny's mouth the other hand was rubbing and stretching his anal. Tears were streaming down the boy's face, anything he was saying was muffled out from the hand and could barely be understood. The demon bite down on Finny's chest, cause the boy to cry out. I watched the demon carried on with his actions. It was one thing for a demon to play with their food but this wasn't playing. This was inhuman even to my standards, young demons these days are so unforgiving these days. Someone needs to teach them a lesson. Finny is young and strong and shouldn't have to worry about demons until he becomes old. But this demon isn't out for Finny's soul, he just wants to torture and dominate someone weaker than he is.

Finally having enough of the sight before me, I quickly strolled over to the demon and ripped him off of Finny and threw him against the opposite wall. Quickly taking out my tableware and threw several of the silver knives at the demon. The demon howled in pain as it was pinned in the wall. I kept my back to Finny, making sure this young demon wouldn't try and do anything stupid or dishonorable. The demon pulled its body from the wall and charged at me head on. I simply swatted the demon out of the way as if it was nothing but a fly as the demon crashed against the brick wall. It growled at me in pain before retreating threw the walls. Once I was sure the demon was gone I turned back to Finny to find him holding his throat as he coughed up blood.

Sighing at the sight, I'd realized this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

Wiping my blood stained hands on my apron. I look down at the withering figure on the table next to me. The demon had scratched up his throat and had temporary damage his vocal cords. I had cleaned and attended to all the damage done to his body. The damage made me sick, there wasn't a spot that wasn't damaged. There was still one area left to fix and for Finny this was going to be the hardest part.

"Finny, I need you to spread your legs for me." Finny looked up at me fearful. He looked liked a small animal trapped in a corner.

"It's ok Finny, I'm not going to do anything. I need to get that thing out of you." Finny slowly nodded as water silently dripped down his face. His body was trembling as he fulfilled my request. Grabbing one of the several lit candles; I brought it to the area I would be fixing next. Slowly I slipped my fingers into Finny and stretched the abused muscles apart to get a look at the damage done. The poor boy whimpered and squirmed at my touch, as I forced his hole to expand enough to see inside. I could see the branch in him had broken in half and several of the thorns had broken off the branch and were now embedded into his flesh.

Sighing at the job I now had to do. This was going to be a long night.

Finny POV

"Eeeeh!" I whined into the cloth Sebastian had placed in my mouth to muffle out any screams I may let out and to keep me from biting into my lips as attempt to stay quiet. My eyes are tightly shut the pain is unbearable. My nails dig into my palm as I try to keep myself from moving. I could feel part of the branch begin to move as it scrapped and pricked at my insides. I'd yelped in surprised and felt tears stream down my face from it. Sebastian remain silent the whole time, just concentrating on getting this done and over with. Finally I felt the last of it leave my body, I let out a sigh of relief to only still feel something still in there and puncture wounds.

"Finny." Sebastain stated with no emotion in his voice, I'd looked up to him to answer him. "Taken in a deep breath and hold it. This will hurt." My eyes widen in shock and fear, I didn't know what he was planning or doing. I shook my head violently, no more pain. I can't do anymore pain.

"Finny." Sebastian stated sharply getting my attention. He had a serious look on his face, telling me that I should reply. Taking what little courage I had left, I took in a deep breath, laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I felt Sebastian move one of his hands to my chest and gently press down on it, while the other one still lingered near my anal. He gently rubbed my sore hole and kept telling me to relax. In my head I kept chanting the same thing.

'He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me.'

I felt him slip one figure into me,

'He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me.'

Then another slipped in,

'HE's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me. HE's not going to hurt me.'

Than another,

'HE's Not going to hurt Me! HE's not going to HURt mE! HE's not going to hurt ME!'

"Finny." I felt myself open my eyes and stop my mantra. Making sure to look in the opposite direction from Sebastian, not wanting to see what he's doing. "Finny, you need to relax your muscles or it's going to hurt worse if you don't." I remained frozen in my spot. I couldn't move or acknowledge that I heard him. I couldn't calm my body down, I felt the tension in my body grow stronger when I heard him sigh and continue moving his fingers inside me. My eyes grew wide as the fear was growing stronger inside me. Slowly I found myself attempting to turn my head in Sebastian's direction.

"Don't LOOK Finny." It was flat, bold and a threat that dared me to disobey. Instead I turned my head to the side. My eyes are still wide from the fear flooding into them. I begin to chant to myself again as an attempt to hold on to my sanity.

'He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me. He's not going to hurt me.'

Four of his fingers are in me now,

'HE's NOT going to HURT ME! He's noting Hurt ME! He's NotGoing hurt mE!'

He's slowly slips them farther inside me,

'He's NOt going HURt Me! He's not GOING to HURt ME! HE's not Going to HURt mE!'

Now up to his knuckle are inside me,

'HE'S noting to Hurt ME! He's notGoing hurt ME! HE'S GOING TO HURT ME!'

Pressure increased on my chest as something ripped at my insides.

Sebastian POV

I'm putting all of my body weight on the boy's chest, trying to hold him down. Out of nowhere he started flaring and struggling, I'm trying to hold down the teenage and at the same time keep my grip inside the boy, trying to get the broken branch out of him.

"FINNY!" I called several times to the boy, trying to wake him up from whatever trance his has gone in. My only choice now is to work fast. His arms are flaring, legs are kicking, and he's head is shaking back and forth with waterfall of tears streaming down them. He's trying to arch his back to try and get me out him; everything his body is doing to try and get me off is failing, but is making it extremely hard to keep a grip on the boy. Finally I get a good enough grip on the branch and just yank it. He's crying and screams as he struggles more as the thorns scratch and dig into his inside as I pull the remaining branch out of him. The branch is covered in his blood and is missing several thorns. Finny is still screaming underneath me and I'm at a lost on how to calm the boy. I watch him struggle for a few minutes trying to contemplate on what to do.

I remember watching a mother calm her upset child once and found myself doing the same thing. I found myself wrapping my arms around the boy and pulling him close to the chest. One hand held his head against my chest where my heart should have been and the other hand calmly stroking his back. I found myself whispering words along with my actions.

"It's ok Finny, shhhh it's ok. Nobody's going to hurt you. " I kept this up until Finny stop fighting against me and seem to calm down. Tears kept leaking down his face as he wheezed out gasp, trying to get his breath back. Slowly he pushed away from my chest and looked up at me with his big watery eyes before throwing himself back into my chest and started sobbing. His arms wrap around me tightly as he held on to me for dear life. I was shock by his actions and was unsure of what to do at first. Slowly I'd wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly waiting for him to calm down.

His tears finally became little droplets instead of waterfalls. He was chocking on his own snot and his nose was running. I could feel him starting to drift off into a sleep against my chest.

"Finny." I tried to wake him from his daze. "Finny, I need to get the thorns out still." I felt his body tense up, his grip tighten on me. He buried his head into my chest and kept trying to say 'no more' but do to his injured vocal cords, it was nothing more than noise.

"Do you want something to help numb the pain and knock you out?" I still can't believe I'm doing all of this for someone who isn't my master, sigh. I felt him nod into my chest and slowly I tried to remove the boy from my body, but he refused to let go. "Finny I'll be right back. You'll be fine. I need to get some supplies." It took more time than I liked to coo the young boy to let go. Quickly I left the room and returned, not wanting to return to Finny having another panic attack. When I returned, I found the boy curled up in the corner of the room.

Sigh…

Walking over to the boy, I handed him the brown bottle I had in my hands. He took it from me, questioning what it was.

"It's rum. Drink it." Slow he took a sniff of the beverage, making a face of disguise before taking a small sip to taste it. He made a face of disgust and lower the bottle away from his body. Taking the bottle from him, I'd brought the bottle back up to his lips.

"Drink it." I could see tears starting to swell up in his eyes again, as he slowly took the bottle from me and started to drink it. Tears were streaming down his face again as he slowly drank it. He tried to put the bottle down when he was half way through,

"All of it Finny." Looking at him sternly, he didn't question me and just continued to drink it. After the bottle was finished, Finny slowly went from a daze out, to depress to finally passing out. Once he had passed out, I gently lifted the boy up and placed him back on the table to continued the procedure. It took about another hour before I was finished. I could see the light of the day making itself known over the horizon.

Sighing at this, I knew I couldn't bring the boy back to his room. Tanaka and Bard will be up in a few hours and the Finny didn't need them trying to wake him up even though he'll be passed out the next several hours. Slowly making a decision on what to do. Scooping up the boy, I decided to bring him back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was originally was not planning on bring grell into the story. Maybe for a chapter or two for comic relief. But thanks to neekole (aka my grell), grell is going to play a more important role in the story than what I was originally planning. Grell needs a little bit of love and Finny needs a lot of torture .

Sebastian POV

Sigh

The boy has been asleep for almost the entire day. I'm starting to think I'll never get my bed back. (Not that I needed the bed, seeing as demons did not require sleep, rather it is a luxury, but I digress.) Finny skin has become pasty looking; he almost blends in with my white sheets. He has a sever fever and is sweating profusely. His clothes are moist and sticking to his skin along with the sheets. The boy has woken up a few times due to nightmares, but he falls back a sleep right afterwards.

"Sigh"

Gently I shook the boy to try and get him to stir. He moved for a bit before shaking it off falling back in a deep sleep. I repeated the process to awaken the shy, now skittish boy.

"Finny, you need to wake up." My voice was nowhere near gentle. It was more of a command than anything else. "Finny." My voice became sterner, as a scowl formed on my face. This seemed awaken the boy a bit more but he still wasn't there. "Come on Finnian." Getting impatient with the young boy I grabbed the collar on his nightgown and forced the boy to sit up so I can give him some medicine. The boy leaned his body to the side, leaning against me for support still out of it. His eyes were halfway open but were glossed over.

Sigh

I brought the vial of medicine to his lips, trying to coo him to take it. Finny just lay against me lifeless and unresponsive. It was awkward for me to have someone who was normally so lively look so dead. Sighing at the boy, I slowly tipped his head back and poured the liquid down his throat. He didn't move, he didn't struggle, tears just slipped down his face. I kept his head tilted back until I was sure all of the medicine had dripped down his throat. Slowly I allowed his head to loll to the side and rest his head against me, tears still streaming down his face. Slowly I placed my hand on his head and whispered.

"It's ok." I wait for the boy to fall back into a deep sleep. Gently as I could, I picked up the young teen bridal style to return him to his room.

Bard POV

Finny disappeared in the middle of the night and it's been a whole day since any of us have seen him. I worry about that kid. He's so naive and innocent that it's ridiculous. I worry that someone with take advantage of him because he's naive. I brought the lit match to my cigarette that lay lazily on my lips, trying to calm my nerves. I just sat on my bed letting the smoke escape my lips lost in my own thoughts. I heard a squeak behind me, looking back I saw Sebastian enter the room, holding Finny who is still in his nightwear.

"Finny!" I jumped up in shock at the sight of the young boy. Sebastian somehow managed to bring his finger to his lips to signal to me to keep quiet. Gently he lowered the young boy to his bed, and tucked him under the covers.

"He's extremely sick at the moment." Sebastian voice caused me to jump from the shock of how gentle it was. "I need you and Meirin to watch over him. I'm going to leave his medicine on the table, make sure he takes it." Sebastian placed a bottle on the nightstand, and then gently moved some of the Finny's sweat covered hair from his pasty face before leaving. I could only look down at Finny in shock in the state the normally animated boy was in.

2 months Later

Grell POV

"Parasol, parasol, a lovely red parasol, for such a lovely lady, a lady such as I~." I sang as I strolled up the path to the mansion; twirling my silk red parasol as it lay against my shoulder. Swinging my hips to the beat of my made up song, trying to be as feminine as possible to attract Sebastian's attention. I had my entrance planned out perfectly, there's no way Sebby would deny me this time. A large grin was plastered my face as I strolled down the stone path with my head held high, never ceasing the twirling of my parasol. As I strolled along, I saw the young boy who works at the mansion kneeling in the dirt just look at me bewildered on what I'm doing. This almost makes laugh, but as soon as I passed him I realized something and quickly turned around and shouted.

"Your Pregnant!" Such joy came from voice at the thought of babies. The boy became deathly pale and looked at me in shock and like I was crazy.

"Bu..but, I'm a boy." Finny slowly raised a shaky finger pointing to himself. I wanted to laugh at the kid's nativity.

"No your not." I bent over to be at the boy's level, waving my hand at him as I talked. The young kid looked at me nervous and scare, he actually looked like he was about to start shaking.

"Buuut…butt…but I'm…a boy." He stuttered out the words, like he was trying to make himself believe it was true himself. I felt laughter escape me lips a few times, this kid was really killing me. Pulling the boy to his feet, I dragged him to a nearby shed and threw him in. Finny fell on his rump and looked up to me with terrified eyes as he slow began to back himself up in a corner. I probably should have looked up this kid's history before just napping him, oh well.

"Drop your pants."

"What?" He yelled as he began to shake.

"Kid, it's not like there's anything there we haven't seen, just drop your pants." Putting my hand to hips as I had them do a dainty shift with them. Bringing one side higher than the other; I held my head to the side with complete confidence etched in my face. Then I heard a little sniffle, and then another. Slowly turning my head to the young kid, I could see tears slowly making their way down his face, as he tried to hold himself back from crying.

"What's wrong?" I was completely clueless on why the boy had curled himself into a ball, shaking his head and kept whispering not again. Sighing at the sight of the boy, I quickly disappeared to the library and reappeared with Finny's book. As I look through Finny's life book, I realized this kid hasn't had it easy. In fact, I'm surprised he's still alive. Getting to where the writing ended, just reading that one sentence my eyes wanted bulged out. Closing the book, I looked at the terrified kid in front of me.

"Poor kid." My heart was breaking at the sight. Putting the book down, quietly I walked over to the boy, and sat down next to him. He shied away from me when I did this, but I still wrapped an arm around him and forced him to lean against me. He's body was shaking uncontrollable, tears where streaming down his face, as he tried to hold back whines. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, trying to offer protection as one of my hands rubbed his back.

"It's ok, nobody's going to hurt you." I kept this up until I felt him stop resisting and started to curl himself into me. I smiled down at the little blond head; he was a cute kid that just needs some protection and guideness in this cruel world.

"Finny, you need to calm yourself. It's not good for the baby." Finny just turned his face into my chest and just started shaking in it.

"I can't be, I can't be. I'm a boy." Finny kept repeating this over and over. Sighing at his naïve and uneducated mind, nobody must have told him the truth or cared enough to explain.

"Finny, you're not a full boy." I tried to make sure my voice stayed soft to not scare the boy again. Finny looked up at him with questionable eye. I knew he wouldn't understand. How could he? He's been told his entire life there's only two genders, and was never told there was a third gender.

Sigh, this was going to be fun to explain to a young teenage boy.

"Finny, your half boy and half girl. You're a hermaphrodite." I tried to explain in the simplest way I could.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked up at scared and confused. He didn't understand anything I was saying. I sighed.

"Finny have you had the birds and the bees talk yet?" Slowly the boy shook his head. Bring my hand to face, I could feel a head ache coming on. (Is this how William felt on a daily basis? Oopsie. ) I need to make a note to Sebby that the boy needs to learn a lot of shit. "Well Finny, what I mean by your half boy and half girl is, is that you really are half boy and half girl. You have a phallus and testicles like a male but you have a vagina and uterus like a girl." I paused. "Are you getting what I'm saying?" The scared boy shook his head, hesitant for a moment before asking timidly,

"What's a phallus?" I giggled to myself, amused and delighted at his still lingering innocence despite his pregnant state.

"Why my dear boy, it's only the most glorious love organ on the male body." Finny still looked confused. "Your penis."

"Oh…" Finny blushed before continuing, "But how can I have both? You're supposed to be one or the other."

"In perfect religious world yes, but we're not." The boy had gone from not wanting to touch me to clinging to me for dear life. This kid was scared out of his mind. "Finny take off your pants, I'll show you." The boy shook his head. He looked up at me with scared eyes like something was going to happen. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at me unsure whether or not he believed me. After a few minutes he started to undo his pants. A long side of him I started to do the same thing. Once his pants and underwear was discarded, I slowly took Finny's hand into my own and guided it down to his lower regain. The boy let off a whine and tried to resist the movement for a moment. Whispering into ear, the boy tried to relax and let me show him. I moved his hand behind his male gland, and slowly had his fingers rub the area.  
"Finny, you feel the area I'm having you touch?" The boy had his eyes screwed shut, slowly nodded. "Those are your outer vaginal lips." Slowly I began to move his hand with each area and I told him what each area was. "That's you clitoris and this your entrance." Gently I stuck one of his fingers into him before slowly taking his hand away from the area. It took a few minutes before the boy finally opened his eyes, realizing I was done. "See, you're a boy and a girl." The boy looked up at me like he still wasn't fully convinced.

"But that doesn't mean other boys don't have it too." I found it cute that boy was trying to reason with me. Sighing at this. I took the boy's hand back into my hand and brought it down to my area. I had his hand trace the skin to prove my point.

"Is there anything there?" I question to the boy. Trying to get him to realize what I've been trying to tell him.

"Nothing?" He questioned it himself and he just didn't want to believe it. I let his fingers linger there for a bit as he tried to find proof that something was there. But I knew he would never find any. After a few minutes I removed his fingers from me, as I could see it in his eyes that he had realized and accepted the truth.

"I'm a freak." I could hear him lightly whispering, on the verge of breaking down again. Sigh, this kid cries a lot, but at the same time I couldn't blame him.

"You're not a freak, you're completely normal." Sympathy was laced into my voice, as I stared down at the broken boy.

"I am a freak, and what your saying is true, but that doesn't mean I'm pregnant!" I could tell the boy was starting to have a nervous break down with all this new info that he just had flooded into him at once. Gently taking his hand again, I moved his hand a few inches below his belly button and held it there. I allowed my shinigami power to activate, and to feel the pulse of life that Finny held within him.

"You feel that Finny?" The boy's eyes were wide and scared; he wasn't sure what was going on. Slowly he nodded to my question. "That's your baby. That's your little baby." I could tell, that Finny was having an inner fight with himself about accepting all this info I'm giving him or not. Whether he wanted the help or not, he was going to need someone to watch over him.

Sebastian POV

My eye twitched as I realized someone was about to come through the open window I rather not deal with at the moment.

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell sang my name as he jumped through the window, doing one of his so called sexy poses. This thing is going to be the end of me one of these days.

Sigh,

"What Grell?" My voice was deadpan as I served my lord his tea. Ciel seemed watched the interaction with interest. I swear he thinks this kind of torture is funny.

"There's a little one on the way." He sang with such happiness that I wanted to cut him.

"Are you pregnant." It was more of a statement than a question, since I already knew what the answer was.

"Nooo, but…" I didn't give him a second to finish as I quickly grabbed him by his collar and quickly threw him back out the window. Hearing him scream as he flew across the property was such a turn on because he was going in the opposite direction of me.

"What would you have done if he was pregnant?" Ciel's question was so bold and questioned reality.

"He's a male, that's impossible even for demons and shinigami."

BEFORE anyone FLAMES me

I did do research. There's not a lot to go by, since all of the documents sound completely the same, but I did research and I'm writing this fic to be as correct as possible. Because I hate fanfics were there's random mpregs that don't make sense.

If you don't like it, nobody forcing you to read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bard POV  
The boy has been acting weirdly lately.  
Like he's trying to avoid everyone but now he's getting too close for comfort.  
"FINNY!" Finny immediately dropped the bottom of my nightgown. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I practically screamed at the kid. Luckily my face had turned red from anger to hide the blush from him invading my privacy. He looked up at me all cute and innocent like he had done nothing wrong.  
"I was wondering if you had a pussy." I went pale at such an innocent question. I couldn't be mad at this kid for long, since I knew he hasn't been taught the birds and bees yet.  
"Finny, boys don't have…those. Only girls do." I tried to state it as simple as possible for the young lad without have to give that uncomfortable lecture.  
"What if a boy also has a pussy?" He looked up at me like he wasn't convinced by my answer.  
"It's impossible Finny." The boy just stared up at me with his big blue eyes. He still didn't look convinced before saying ok and just walking away. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Kids are damn scary when they start to hit puberty.

Ceil's PO  
I was reading another letter sent to by the Queen as Sebastian served me my afternoon tea. Things had been uneventful for the past few weeks; nothing too serious going on. I heard the door open, and looked up to see Finny entered. What did that idiot want?  
"What is it Finny?" My face was serious and I was in no mood to have my time wasted by this kid. Finny looked down at the ground, nervous about what ever he needed to say. Don't tell me he destroyed something again.  
"Young Master… do you have a… pussy?" This was unexpected, as I lifted an eyebrow. I heard china drop to the ground next to me. Looking to my left I found Sebastian looking wide eye at Finny, in some kind of shock, dropping the china tea set in the process.  
"No Finny." Quickly I dismissed the blond hair boy as he quickly left the room. Sebastian was busy cleaning up the broken china. "Sebastian?" He stopped what he was doing and glanced up at me. "Why did Finny want to know if I have a cat? Haven't I said a thousand times that I'm allergic?" I heard the broken china drop to the floor again.

Sebastian POV  
I found Bard in the hall, discovering that Ceil wasn't the only person Finny was asking.  
Sigh. Ceil had no idea about sexual terms. I was hoping to devour his soul before this day would come. I looked over at Bard. He understood what the glance meant; he too wasn't looking forward to what we would have to teach the young boys.  
"So, how exactly are we going to teach them?" Bard asked, as he light another cigarette.  
"I have no idea." Sigh, this wasn't going to be easy.  
"We could just throw them to the dogs for a night and tell them to have fun." Bard tried to suggest to get him out of explaining things.  
I just stared at him.  
"No." Dead simple, he was helping me with this task.

After figuring out a planning and finding the two, we gathered them into the library seeming that would be the most appropriate place to teach them.  
The two of them sat at a table. Looking up at us confused on why they had been gathered. Ceil wasn't pleased in the least. Complaining this was going to be a waste of time and he had better things to do. Finny was just wide eyed and confused like always.  
Sigh.  
Taking in a breath for encouragement I decided it was now or never to teach them.  
"I'm going to tell you boys a story to start off with." They just looked at me like I was crazy, even Bard gave me a weird look. "You see there's a boy deer and this boy deer is a very happy boy deer. When this happy boy deer reaches a certain age this boy deer starts to notice changes on his body. Like his white spots are disappearing, he's growing horns, his thing is getting bigger, he's growing hair in…"  
"THAT'S YOUR WAY OF TEACHING THEM!" Bard pointed a finger at me yelling extremely animatedly. "That's the gayest thing I've ever heard!" Bard turned away from me, and quickly turns to the two children. "Don't listen to Ms. Virgin boys, I'm gonna show you want it means to be a man!" I could feel sweat drip down my neck; I could only imagine what he was planning.  
"You see boys, your little immature dicks are going to go from this little size to woaWoWOA size!" Bard stretched is arms are far apart from his body as possible to emphasize what he was saying. I could feel sweat starting to building up on my face, as I feared what else he was planning on saying. "You take our woawowoa and you shove into some girl's tight pussy until they scream and yell, bucking your hips back and forth as hard as you can, until they screaming your name and begging you to stop and then…" At this I slammed him out of the way to quickly shut him up. Ceil had gone death pale, Finny looked like he was about to start having flashbacks from two and half months ago and I swear I must have paled a few shades down at the sight of Bard thrusting his hips in the air.  
"Lets… just stick to the diagrams." I tried to get everyone's mind of the scaring images planted into our minds. Once the easel was set up with a large pad of paper with drawings Bard and I had done, I took out my pointer to begin the lesson. When I looked up at the boys, they both had their heads tilted to the side. I raised an eyebrow at their actions wondering what they were doing.  
"Is something the matter?" I waited a minute for the two to answer me.  
"What is that?" Ciel stated quite simply. I smiled that the boy's naivety.  
"Yah. Is it a badly drawn elephant?" Finny asked innocently. Both Bard and I practically fell to the ground at this statement.  
"No Finny." Grabbing my pointer, I tapped the pad with it, "This is your… private region." I could feel sweat slipping down my brow. This is going to be hard. "This is your… thing... And this is your… hmm… sack... And-"  
"You're a pussy when it comes this stuff." Bard yelled out rudely again, whipping out a stick of dynamite. 'Dear God, what's he planning on doing with that?' My eyes bulge out at the sight of the stick. "You see boys, this thing represents your woawowoa! Sebastian bend over so I can demonstrate."  
"SMACK!" I can't believe I just bitched slapped that bastard. On second thought I do believe I just bitch slapped that goddamn pimp ass bastard.  
"Ow… you see boys that's what your gonna get from a feisty shella who's saying no but is really saying fuck me so hard so I can't walk or move the next day." Bard had a huge grin plastered on his face as he had the dynamite lower to his lower region, to represent the 'woawowoa'. My eyes were wide at what he was saying as I covered my face with my hand.  
"Bard… We're not teaching them to be little man whores!" I growled at the resigned soldier. 'Is that all he did when he wasn't fighting?'  
"Is it like this?" I heard Finny ask timidly. Closing my eyes for a brief moment before looking up. Looking at the boy my eyes bulge out at the sight of him holding the dynamite. Not just holding the dynamite. He was holding the dynamite between his legs, below his anal; thank god his pants are still on.  
"Finny!" Bard screamed! Grabbing the dynamite away from Finny, pushing him down in the process. Finny fell hard to the floor, with a heavy thump. It took a moment to get his barrings, then lifting his upper half onto his elbows.  
"Finny," Bard's voice was dead serious, to a point that I never heard him be serious. "Only faggots do that." Bard grabbed the boy by his shirt, lifting the boy up to his eye level. "You will not be a faggot, and do shit like that with any guy, you got me!" Finny's eyes were wide and scared; he didn't know what to do. Ciel was standing out of his chair unsure of what to do. He to had never seen Bard like this and was afraid of what the cook could do. Bard slowly calmed down and dropped Finny to his knees. Finny was shaking in fear, curling into himself. I could tell the boy was having a mental fight with being in the present and being caught in a flashback. Bard took a long drag from his cigarette before releasing the smoke from his mouth.  
"Look Finny I'm,"  
"What if…they have…a pussy too?" Finny's voice was so timid, that he was almost scared to ask the simple question.  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Boys DO NOT have Vaginal Holes!" Bard brought his had down to backhand the young boy. Quickly taking actions, I grabbed his hand just mere inches from the child's face. Finny had his eyes clamped shut waiting for the blow. Bard was breathing loudly and angrily, glaring at the innocent boy.  
"Bardory." I called his name to try and get his attention. "This isn't like you." Bard glanced back at me, still angry as he was before. He broke my grip on him and stalked out of the library. I watched him for a few minutes, before bring him attention back to Finny, who had curled in on himself crying. Looking over at my master, I could see Ciel hiding behind the table thanks to Bard's out burst. He looked scared and frighten from what had just happened.  
"Come here Ciel." I whispered gently to him as I pulled Finny towards me. Having the boy lean against me under one of my arms. Once Ciel was close enough, I lift up my other arm, to allow Ciel to join the embrace. Ciel quickly joined in, I could tell he was also experience a mental flashback. I have two innocent boys in my embrace who are broken.  
Once everything had calmed down, I took the boys to their individual rooms to let them get some rest for the night.  
"Finny?" Gently I settled the boy down on his bed. "Why do you keep asking about boys having… having that woman part?" Hopefully I can get to the bottom of Finny's curiosity so he can move on from this phase he was going through.  
"I was told…" He went silent for a moment, before he could continue. He didn't look at me, just stared down at the ground. "I was told there are beings with both reproductive organs. They're called hermaphrodites." He whispered it innocently, so I didn't question if he was hiding something. Gently I grabbed his chin and lifted it so his eyes were looking into mine.  
"Finny, there's no such thing as a hermaphrodite. It's a made up disease to scare people and to give girls something to fan over about." He went silent, looking back at the ground. He seemed to be having a mental battle over the information I had given him. "Who told you about hermaphrodites?" I couldn't think of anyone Finny could have had contact with to give him such ideas and thoughts into his little head.  
"Grell did." It was a simple innocent reply, but it made me want to rape that bastard now. Just to make that worthless thing useful for once. Just than I heard a portal open, looking up I saw it step out of the portal.  
Grell froze in place, but quickly recovered, stuffing a book into his jacket. Not that I really cared. I stood up and advanced on the helpless shinigami, slowly walking up to him, with a killing intent raiding off me. Grell shrunk back against the wall well aware he came at a bad time.  
"Sebastian what are you doing here my love?" He tried to sound sweet but was well aware that it wasn't working. Once I was close enough, I leaned my face near his, talking calming and politely to scare him more.  
"I've heard you have been teaching one of my minors some sex education. Allow me to show you my gratitude." I had a smile on my face and my eyes were shut, but I could tell Grell was shaking, well aware I was about to do some extreme harm on him. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a stick of dynamite that I had taken from Bard. Grell's actions became more animated at the sight of it.  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
"Finny." I looked over at the boy who was sitting on the bed watching us. "Close your eyes." Then I turned back to Grell, who was trying to squirm away. "But Grell, we haven't had any fun yet." I smiled at him again, before grabbing him, spinning him around, forcing him to bend over, ripped down his pants, shoved the dynamite in his hole, light it and then throw him out the window. All of which took five seconds. I smiled as I watch him go soaring in the night, hearing him scream and then finally bang. I continued to smile until I turned and around and found that Finny had not listen to me and had watched the whole thing.  
"Finny, I told you to not watch." The boy looked down ashamed, letting out a small apology. Letting out a sigh, I decided to let it go and left the boy.

Finny POV  
Not long after Sebastian left, another portal opened dropping the red head on his face. His hair was a mess, his clothes had smoking coming off them. There were black marks all over his body and clothes.  
"That wasn't how a pictured our first time would be when he would take me." Tears were streaming down his face as he pouted over the event. I just stared at him, I wasn't sure of what to do. I don't know any one who has bright red hair, sharp teeth and can seem to magically appear.  
"That wasn't what I was planning on doing today." Grell picked himself up, dusting himself off. He looked up at me, with a grin. His teeth made me shudder. His teeth reminded me of the demon. "How are you doing little one?" Grell sat at on the end of the bed. I draw my legs in on me, to keep a distance between us.  
"Fine." My voice was small and timid, I know he's here to help me, but I just can't help but to shutter.  
"Hey, it's ok." Grell gently rubbed my cheek, trying to comfort me. I could only look up at him with my big blue wide eyes. Slowly he took his hand from my face and slid it down to my stomach. "How's the little one doing?" I didn't know how to answer. I had accepted what was happening inside me, but I didn't know how to reply or what to do. I think he realized this and just smiled at me. He withdrew his hand from me and reached into his coat.  
"I brought you something." He brought out a descent size brown book. He handed it to me to grab. Timidly I grabbed the book and read the cover. 'Pregnancy'. "I figured this would help you out on what's going on in there and decide on what to do, when the time comes." Grell gave me one last smile before he disappeared. I glanced around trying to find where the red head on gone. After a few minutes of just staring down at the book, I gathered the courage to open the book. Slowly I started reading it, until I was getting into it. I don't know how much time went by to only be brought back to reality to the sound of something dropping. It made me jump out of my skin; aware someone else had been in the room with me. Slowly looked up to see Bard just staring at me in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

No, I was not on crack when I wrote this. Who knows what I would write if I was on crack since this is me being sober. There are a few questions people are asking, don't worry, everything will be answered by the end of this story. As well, Meirin is making an entrance in this chapter. I wouldn't leave out my favorite maid assassin. The reason why it's Finny and not Ciel. Reasons-most of the mpregs under black butler are horrible. 2. Majority of the Finny fics, Finny is paired with bard and that made me want to gag since I cosplay Finny. That's my two reasons why it's Finny and why I started writing this story, and now I need go and stop my cat from eating my Doritos.

And I have never read or hear of "Galerie der Lugen". I'm thrilled there is a novel that follows my theme but I hope they both don't sound exactly similar by accident. If they do, I didn't mean for that to happen since I've never heard of that book before.

Chapter 5

Finny POV

Over a month has gone by since Grell last came to visit me, dropping off the pregnancy book. When Bard saw the book in my hands, he ripped it out of my hands and hit me over the head with it, calling me an idiot. Then he threw the book out the window. I couldn't believe he had done that; it was raining and storming out. I tried to run after it, but Bard won't let me leave the room. I wasn't able to retrieve the book until Bard had fallen asleep. By then the book had been ruined. The pages had been soiled and mud covered the book. I had cradled the book, unsure of what to do. That book was the only thing I had to explain what was happening to me. Now I have nothing. I'm somewhere between three and half and four month pregnant. I keep feeling pains in my stomach but I don't understand why. I don't know if it's normal or not. If I still had that book I would know. The pain has been going on for days now, so I'm guessing its normal, but it's slowly increasing. There's a small baby bump there now. It's unnoticeable under my clothes but I feel like everyone can see it. I want to deny everything that is happening to me and go back to being happy and carefree. I don't want the baby, but I'm afraid to abort it. I'm afraid if a doctor finds out, they'll take me away and experiment on me again. I afraid of sending it to an orphanage, afraid it'll be picked up by scientists and experimented on as well. I'm mostly terrified of keeping it. Terrified of Bard, Meirin, Sebastian, or even Ciel finding out; actually, especially Ciel. I don't know what their reactions would be and what they would do if they found out.

Gently I placed hand around the baby bump that was barely protruding. My lower stomach area is hard and building up fat. I'm lying in bed, just waiting to fall a sleep. When I felt myself doze off, a sharp pain struck my stomach.

I tried to keep myself from calling out but I couldn't help it. I bite my lip to keep another noise from escaping my lips. The pain was hitting sharp and fast and wasn't stopping.

"Finny?"

Bard POV

I was in the middle of a deep sleep when a scream jumped me awake. Quickly sitting up and looked over at Finny where I was hearing muffled out sounds. I couldn't see anything thanks to the dark and it being a new moon tonight. Quickly I struck a match and lighting a candle. Bringing the light over to Finny, I could see he was in pain. He was biting his lip; his nostels were flaring from trying to take deep breaths.

"Finny?" I tried to call out to him. His whole body broke into a cold sweat and he was clenching his stomach. "Finny? What's wrong?"

"My stoaAaah!" The boy couldn't talk without yelling. I looked at the boy unsure of what to do. I decided to grab Meirin and have her watch the boy while I called the doctor. Meirin ran into the room after I told her what was happening to Finny. Instead of following Meirin, I ran in the opposite direction towards the phone.

Meirin POV

I ran as fast as I could to the boys' room. When I ran in, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Finny!" Finny was curled up in his bed in a tight ball, sweating profusely and gasping out in pain. I quickly hopped onto the bed and took Finny into my arms.

"Meirin...It hurts…aah!" Finny pressed is head into my chest trying to get rid of the pain or at least lessen it any way he could. I looked over at Tanaka to yell at him to do something, but I could already see he was making some kind of herbal tea.

"It's going to be okay Finny." I ran my hand threw his golden locks, trying to comfort the young boy. "Bard will be back soon with help." When I heard someone running down the hall, I looked up at door to see Bard come running in panting. Under one of his arms he had a large black book.

"Bard! Where's the doctor? And what's that for?" I pointed at the book he held tightly in his hands.

"The fucker wasn't answering. This will have to do." Bard sat down next to Finny's bed, opening up the large book. Bard gently touched the boy's brow, wiping the sweat off him. "He has a high fever, stomach pain." Bard started to go through the medical book looking under symptoms. Bard quickly turned the pages, scanning over them. "Anything else Finny? Anything hurting you or we should know about?" Bard yelled at the pain stricken boy, ready to fall into a fit of frenzied panic himself. Finny just shook his head into my chest.

"It hurts…" Finny had tears streaming down his face. "My…insides are…ripping apart!" I pulled the blond child closer to me.

"It's okay Finny. We'll make everything better." I closed my eyes praying everything will be okay and work out. I could smell a sweet and yet bitter fragrance near me. I opened my eyes to see Tanaka holding his teacup up for me to take. "Is that for Finny?" Tanaka just did his ho ho ho nodding at my question. Gently as I could, I shifted the boy in my arms to be able to grab the cup. I lifted the cup to Finny's lips, trying to get him to drink it. Finny had his chin pressed into his throat, his eyes were screwed shut and were streaming water threw them. He was clinging to my body clenching it tightly as I tried to not wince from the pain he was creating for me.

"Come on Finny. It'll help with the pain." I tried to lift his head a little to try and get him to at least taste the herbal tea. "Please Finny, please drink it." Slowly Finny lifted his head enough for me to be able to get the cup to his lips. He tried to drink it but he began to cough it back up. I held him as close as I could; I was at a complete loss on what to do.

Sebastian POV

I had just finished dressing Ciel for bed and tucking him for the night. I left to return a few books to the mansion's private library that Ciel had taken out. Once the books are returned, I will be able to enjoy my night to myself. Upon returning the books I notice the medical book I keep on the desk in the library for emergencies was missing. Shaking my head, I began to search for the book and hoped to find it soon to get it done and over with.

I had checked all over the mansion and I still could not find that book. What could have possibly happened to a large medical book that has no other purpose but to give info on illness and how to heal people? Then it hit me.

"What did those idiots do?" Venom was laced in my words. I didn't feel like dealing with this tonight after having to cook and clean everything, get rid of a red head freak several times and fight off another scum that decided to kidnap Ciel again. After Ciel goes to bed, it's supposed to be my time, not go after the stupid servants time, who should be in bed!

I stalked my way down to the servant quarters to retrieve the book. Closing in on the male dorm room I could hear muffled out sounds, some one trying to comfort someone and another person getting agitated. When I came to the doorway, this wasn't the scene I was expecting to see. Bard was sitting on a stool next to Finny's bed going ballistic as he franticly turned the pages in the medical book. Meirin was sitting on Finny's bed with Finny's head in her lap. Finny was curled up in a ball with his hands clutching his stomach. His eyes had glazed over and he was barely moving. The only thing that indicated he was still alive was the loud gasp of pain he let out as he breathed in heavily. It looked like he had been in pain for a few hours now and his body was exhausted and was getting ready to start to shut down on him soon.

"This isn't good." I walked into the room bringing everyone attention to me. "What's going on here?" I demanded. I could clearly see what was happening but I wasn't sure when and how all this had occured.

"We don't know Sebastian!" Meirin cried out to me before returning her attention to Finny, trying to make sure he'd stay awake.

"He was fine one minute than the next he's in extreme pain. I can't find anything that matches his symptoms in that book." Bard closed the book hard, and then threw it to the floor. I watched as the book bounced and opened on the floor. It's perfect pages were now bent and folded. I looked down at the book for a few seconds before returning my gaze to Bard.

"And that damn fuckin' doctor won't come out here and help him. He kept saying he'll come tomorrow afternoon and to let him sleep. That's ten fucking hours away; Finny could be dead by then. He's been like this for only three hours." Bard quickly light another cigarette and took a long drag from it to try and calm his nerves. I looked over at the younger blond. Whatever was wrong with him had affected him severely in just three hours. This was serious, and he would most likely not survive if he didn't get some medical attention soon. I pulled off one of my white gloves (the one without the contract) and pressed my bare hand against his forehead. He had an extreme fever that was most likely making him delirious by now. If his stomach was the source of his pain than all we can do is give him painkillers and hope for the best. Gently I picked up the boy's nightgown to take a look at his stomach. It was swollen, not a huge swollen but it was swollen enough to stick out of his thin frame. This wasn't good, I have no idea what's wrong with this boy. I look over at Bard and Meirin, I could tell that they were hoping I would be able to fix this.

Sigh.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. We'll have to do whatever we can until the doctor shows up." They had long faces at my statement. Meirin ran her hand through the boy's hair, while Bard could only stare at him helpless. Sighing at these two's reactions I knew I wasn't getting my alone time tonight. "Bard, why don't you go get a cold bath going, so we try get his fever down. I'll go look for some painkillers." I commanded and got ready to leave the room to only have Bard call my name. I stopped and turned as he met me by the doorway.

"You don't think Finny will…" Bard couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to, all of that was clear on his face.

"I don't know Bard. I've never seen this before. He could go either way." That was all I could state as he looked away from me and down at the floor. Just then the window flew open, but yet, it wasn't windy outside. And then, I realized why.

I was not going to have this idiot come flouncing into the manor and convince the others to believe any of the crazed nonsense he'd been babbling for the past two months. Ushering Meirin, Bard and Tanaka out of the room, I set my glare heatedly on the ridiculous red reaper.

Grell's POV

I used my shinigami power to have the window fly open and slowly I grabbed the windowsill and pulled myself up as seductively as possible.

"How many hints," I flung my hair back, tossing my shoulders a bit. "-do I have to give you?" Pulling my body up so I was sitting on the ledge. "The boy is pregnant." I had my serious seductive smirk on, as I finally pulled myself into the room. Now may not have been the best time to be flirting, but I never gave up a chance to try and impress my Sebas-chan, even though he had been terribly blind to the clues I had been dropping.

"Grell."

"Yes my Sebby~?" I smiled at him, I may play dumb but I already knew what he was going to ask and say.

"Finny is a boy. NOT a freak like YOU." I could only smile and laugh at Sebastian, he may be way older than me, but apparently he wasn't as smart as I gave him credit for.

"No Sebastian, you know very well that boy was raped by a demon." I pointed over at Finny still smirking, trying to hold my ground, mildly seduce Sebastian and pray that the demon won't throw me off the property before I could finish explaining.

"That has nothing to do with Finny being the condition he's in." He looked at me with his cold stone face like he was ready to commit murder.

"That's where you're wrong Sebby, it has everything to do with what's happening now. When a demon 'mates' with some one whether it's human or demon, boy or girl they can impregnate the being. So yes; I can have your babies~"

"Grell, that's impossible."

"No it is not." I pulled out my large book of wisdom, that I had to pay Ronald Knox with hookers to get for me. (Expensive hookers, might I add. William would never allow me to have such a book.)

I quickly opened the book and showed him random pages. "By what we know today, a demon can in fact impregnate a human, reaper, demon and any other living creature. Their genes are dominate due to their supernatural enhancement." I paused with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Because their sperm is just that awesome."

I pulled out a diagram that was folded up in the book. Sebastian just looked at me in shock, fearful of the new knowledge. "As you can see the body will develop a womb and a birth canal…" Sebastian went to reach his hand up to grab the book, but I quickly stuffed everything back in my jacket before he had a chance to move a finger. "But that's not what's wrong with him! He needs a exorcist now or he's going to die." I yelled at Sebastian grabbing him by his necktie. He just looked at me unsure of what to do and then,

"If that's not what's wrong with them, than what is." He smirked.

"I already told you, he's pregnant. I've been hinting this to you for almost two months now." Sebastian just looked at me like he didn't want to believe what I was telling him. I knew I'd have to crack a few eggs, but this was becoming ridiculous. I pulled Sebby over to the agonized Finny. Gently I sat next to the boy on the bed and removed his hands from his stomach. I grabbed Sebastian's hand next and placed it on Finny's swollen stomach.

"Use your demon energy and you'll see what I mean." Sebastian just stared at me unsure if he should listen or not. He finally nodded and when he did, his eyes flinched a little, indicating he found the baby.

Sebastian POV

I don't understand how it's possible but I feel a demon and human soul in Finny's stomach. The demon is fighting the human soul and is trying to get out. Slowly I lifted my gaze to Grell. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking down at Finny.

"There's no such thing as a hybrid when it comes to humans and demons mating. It's impossible. The baby has to be one or the other or it goes insane. But it has to be a human, the demon half has to be exorcized out of the unborn child if it's to survive. If you don't, the demon will engulf the human half of it's soul and will rip out of Finny's womb and kill him. You allow that to happen, you'll have another one of those demons that raped Finny running around and that's the last thing you want to happen." Grell looked up at me seriously. I knew he was telling the truth, I could sense what was happening inside Finny. I called the others back inside as to not arouse further suspicion.

"Meirin, go get some white chalk, candles, and quickly sweep the floor into the unused room that's the third room down the E hallway. Bard, go get some black ink and a brush. Grell, take Finny to the room. I'll be there as soon as I get my book."

Grell POV

I watch Sebastian work quickly. Drawing a ritual circle in the middle of the floor and placing several candles around the circle. There were several symbols painted on the outer layer of the circle. He had removed his gloves to use his fingers to be able to work quickly. I stood on the side of the room with little Finny in my arms, the other servants having already departed. I tried to move the boy as little as possible to keep the pain from getting worse. I could only look sadly at him, he was starting to give up.

"Just hang in there little one. It'll be over soon." I whispered into his ear, trying to get him to stir a little to give me hope that he was aware of what was happening. He didn't move, he didn't acknowledge that I was talking to him, let alone holding him. Sebastian drew one more circle in the middle of the larger one before walking to the edge of the symbol.

"Grell." I looked up to see Sebastian looking at me, nodding his head for me to come over. As steady as I could, I walked over to him until I was on the opposite side of the circle line from him.

"Grell, you can't have any negative energy in you when you hand him to me or it won't work. You must rid yourself of any negative energy." Sebastian looked at me seriously. I already knew this but it's hard to get rid of the doubt and fear when it's happening before your eyes. I slowly nodded before closing my eyes and tried to clear my mind and dispose of all my doubt. Once I was sure all my negative energy was gone, I slowly handed Finny to him, being sure not to step over the line.

"Help me take off his clothes." I gently nodded grabbing the bottom of Finny's nightgown. He shifted his hold on the boy as I slowly slipped the gown off of him. Finny shivered with his clothes now gone. I wanted to go into the circle and hold him and protect him from all of this. Sebastian walked over the middle of the circle where he laid Finny down. Making sure Finny's stomach was what was lying in the inner circle. Finny twitched and groaned when he was laid on the cold ground. Sebastian picked up a porcelain bowl with a sponge in it. Squeezing the water out, he gently washed Finny's body to prepare him for the ritual. Once his was done, he moved the bowl of water to the side and grabbed the bowl of ink. Dipping his milky white fingers into the pure dark liquid, he coated some on his fingers and started drawing symbols on Finny's body. The symbols were put in lines that all met up at Finny's lower abdomen. Then Sebastian started drawing symbols on the floor around Finny's body. I recognized the spell Sebastian was creating around Finny. It was a protection spell, to protect Finny from anything that would take advantage of him being unconscious and vulnerable during the exorcist. Once that was done, Sebastian slipped off his jacket and rolled his white sleeves up past his elbows and drew several symbols on his arms. Then, he slowly knelt down next to Finny's side and placed his hand over the child's eyes to close them. His eyes had been open the entire time. I'm not sure if he'd been conscious of what's going on or not. I hope he's unconscious; I rather not have him remember this.

Sebastian placed one hand on Finny's stomach; the other was lifted to his mouth with his index and ring finger pointing up and started muttering a charm. I stood back by the walls, just watching as the circle began to glow white and the light candles became brighter as their flames stretched up to my waist. Sebastian truly was a powerful demon, able to even initiate a spell to exorcize one of his own kind. Finny's face was scrunched up and was moving his head a little from the pain he was feeling. I could only imagine what it feels like to have a demon being pulled out from within you. He was starting to let out groans and twitch from the pain he was feeling.

"Please be still Finny." Whispering this to myself as I prayed he wouldn't move enough to disturb the ritual. I could see green vapors leaking out of his middle as it was being collected into a ball in Sebastian's hand. The symbols on Sebastian's arms were glowing and were moving down his arms and were spinning around the green vapor. Finny's back arched off the ground; his mouth was wide open as if he was trying to scream. I wanted to look away from I couldn't pry my eyes away from the scene. Sebastian stood completely still, sweat was beading down his face, his eyes were fixed on the green vapors, collecting all of it into a ball. As soon as it had started, it was over. The lights dimmed down and the circle returned to being just chalk on the ground. Finny lay on the floor panting, a new layer of sweat covering his body. In Sebastian's hand he held a glowing green orb that had the symbols that were once around his arms was now around the orb. Sebastian looked at the orb before glancing at me. He nodded at me to enter the circle. I entered with a blanket; once I was next to him I place the blanket around Finny before looking up at Sebastian. He handed me the demon orb. I just nodded at him and placed it in my book to bring back to the reaper realm. Sebastian just stared down at me as I wrapped the boy in the warm blanket.

"How is he pregnant?" Sebastian asked; he looked so calm and serious that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"He was raped." A simple, obvious answer to the whole problem. I scooped up the boy into arms before looking at him in the eye.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Sebastian looked at me sternly.

"There's a lot of things that need to be answered." My voice was small, as I cuddled the boy into my body, trying to warm his now freezing boy with my own.

"Go lay the boy down in his bed, we need to talk."

Sebastian left the room and I quickly followed him down the hallway to the lad's room. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian POV

I lead the Grell down to the kitchen; there were questions that needed to be asked and answers that needed to be questioned. None of this was making any sense in my head.

'How could Finny be four months pregnant? Let alone pregnant at all to begin with? Why did Grell care so much? Why is Grell looking after Finny? What does he have to gain from all of this? How the HELL did Finny become PREGNANT?' There were so many questions, but there seemed to be no answers I could find from my past experiences. Once we were in the kitchen, I had Grell sit at the bar while I prepared us some tea.  
"We're going to need something stronger than that." Grell's voice cut the silence. I just looked back at him, unsure on how to respond to him. "Trust me, I already know what you're going to ask. Forget the tea and grab the liquor." I raised a brow but did as Grell told me to. I left the forgotten tea on the counter, grabbed two goblets and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the storage bin, finding it the most appropriate. I quickly poured the liquid into the glass and handed it to Grell. Grell quickly downed half the contents before setting it down and just stared into it, lost in thought. I waited a few minutes for him to say something, but when he didn't I was about to ask.

"Finny's just like my dad." Grell softly started talking, his voice was sad and his eyes looked longingly at the deep burgundy liquid as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. I was a bit taken back by what he said, let alone how out of character I'm used to see him. I was unsure if I was supposed to say something, so I waited for him to continue.

"It's funny, the Greeks, Romans even Judaism recognize there's a third gender. Whether they're born with no reproductive organs, or both reproductive organs like Finny or transgender like me." His voice was so sincere that he talked like as if he had experienced and knew things that I didn't. I didn't like this feeling of not knowing or understanding. I am much older than him and have seen and experienced almost everything, and yet this was something I never aware of.

"But now, there is no third gender. You're either a boy or a girl and you have a job. You're a male; you're to spread your seed. You're a female, you're to bare as many children as possible. If you can't do your job you shouldn't exist by society and government standards. Or if you choose to not do your job, you should be killed." I could hear his voice shake a little, I could tell that this story was hard for him to tell. I tried to imagine what it was that he was trying to tell me, but I didn't exactly understand what this had to do with Finny and him being pregnant.

"My Dad was a hermaphrodite just like Finny. He bore me with his lover, my

Father. Even though my Dad was a hermaphrodite with a working female reproductive system and a sterile male system they still considered him a male because he had a masculine features and acted like a male. By society standards I had two male gay parents and I couldn't be happier. My parents were so in love, that they would do anything for each other, more in love than what I ever saw any of my friend's parents. And they loved me so much, they were fine with the fact I considered myself a girl and wanted to wear dresses and be feminine. They actually encouraged me to be me. They never told me no when it came to being who I was and they always told me to never be afraid of what others think." I could see a single tear slide down the red head's face, as he seemed to be getting lost in his memories, but still he wasn't done with his story.

"We live out in the country so we could have privacy and be free to do and be who wished. No one was there to judge us or to harm us. We were safe out there, by ourselves. When we would go to town, my parents had to watch how they acted and what they said. My Dad couldn't hold my Father's hand when they were walking down the street, my Father couldn't put his arm around my Dad to show he was taken. They couldn't go into a bakery and discuss what they wanted to get for their anniversary or what they were planning on doing that night. To the town, they were just to friends living together helping each other and they just happened to find newborn baby on their property. There were several families that offered to take me in, because of that story, but my parents refused to give me up, since what they told everyone was a lie. Everyone kept telling them; a child needs a mother's love to grow up properly. They begged to differ that statement and I believed they proved them wrong…

Father was strong and proud. He worked on someone's farm as a helper and was fine with that. He taught me how to be strong, how to problem solve, engineer and craft stuff. Dad was extremely kind and was a gentleman to everyone. He showed me how to express emotions, be gentle, sew and cook. They also taught me to love to learn, they did everything they could to make sure I got an education. It was hard though. I looked like a girl, dressed like a girl, acted like a girl, I wanted to be a girl and everyone in the town thought I was just a strange girl who happened to be smart. They found it weird that my parents sent me to school to get an actual education and not go there to learn art, sewing and manners. They sent me there to learn along side with the boys. They wanted me to be rounded and to think for myself and question everything around me. I think what shocked the town the most when they found out Dad and Father were planning on sending me to college. They wanted me to have the best chance in life I could have, even though everyone thought of me as just a girl. I couldn't start college right after school ended, I had to wait a year and help my parents save up money so I could go. I wanted to go. I wanted to get into the medical field. I wanted to understand how the human body worked and function. What caused diseases and sickness, what caused the mind to collapse on itself. I wanted to learn why and how the human mind worked the way it did, and I wanted to prove so many things wrong, but I never got the chance…

I got a job after school was over, to help save money. It wasn't anything big, but no place for a lady everyone would tell me, but I didn't care I was going to do whatever it takes to get into college. I was working in the fish market, more like the back of the fish market. Pulling catches off of boats, cutting the fish apart, cleaning off the blood and scales. It was a dirty job that forced me to wear pants. Wearing a dress down at the docks wasn't a good idea. Everyone yelled and made fun of me when I first wore the pants. Saying a lady should never were pants, no matter what the job was, did I think I was equal to a man or something, stuff like that. I ignored this until finally it cooled down and nobody saw the big deal anymore. I worked there for several months, and then I meet someone. We started talking, than hanging out for a cup of tea, than went out to dinners, then we would be with each other for the whole day, to finally he proposed to me…

He proposed to me.

He proposed to me. He told me he loved me. He wanted to marry me. He was fine with me planning on going to college. He was fine with me wanting a professional career. He was fine with me wearing pants for certain occasions.

When I told me parents, my Dad was thrilled. He was in tears because he was so happy for me. He wanted to make me the perfect wedding gown. My Father had grabbed his shotgun and was ready to look for my fiancée in the town if my Dad hadn't pulled him back into the house by the ear. Both of them wanted to meet him for obviously two separate reasons. And I did…

The night before our wedding I had convinced my fiancée that my Father wasn't going to kill him and to come meet my family…

I regret it…

I wish I never fell in love with him…

Never meet him…

Never brought him home…

He didn't understand…

He tried to hide his disapproval that my parents were gay.

He didn't believe that my Dad bore me.

He thought I was girl, as in I had a girl's mind and body.

He happened to walk in on me when I was changing into my nightwear and discovered the truth…

He immediately left without a word…

Dad told me to give him some space, he'll be back when he had cleared his mind.

…

He did come back…

…

He came back with friends…

A lot of it is a blur, but I remember the house being on fire, hearing Father's shotgun, Dad trying to push me into a hidden room. There was so much yelling and screaming. I could hear people chanting demons, Satan worshipers, evil. Along with the chanting I could hear my parents screams, them fighting for their lives. I could only pray for them…

Soon I could hear people cheering and up roaring. I could only guess why. It didn't take long before my fiancée walked into the room…" Tears were streaming down Grell's face. He just couldn't continue. It was just too painfully for him to think about.

"How did you get away?"

"I didn't" I regretted asking that question to only hear such a dreadful answer. "I won't let anyone hurt Finny. I won't let anyone hurt that boy and his child. I'll do what ever it takes to make sure he remains safe and away from those cruel people." His voice was stern and serious. As if he was daring me to challenge him in his quest.

"You're being a bit optimistic and too personal about this, don't you think?" I put up with Grell's girly act, but this is asking for too much.

"No, I'm being futuristic. You're just stuck in the past." My eyes wanted to bulge out at what he said. I want to grab the soul reaper and teach him a lesson, but everything that crossed my mind were things that had happen and was no longer approved of. I couldn't do a thing without proving him right. Grell just smiled, finished his wine and left the room to go see how Finny was doing.

I watch Grell as he left the room; my eyes remained on the doorway long after he had left. His story was so cold, such a shocker to me, that it sounded so familiar. Like I could recall such an event.

I could remember an occasion where some one burst into the tavern I was at. Yelling about gays and tainted minds or something. Everyone in the tavern quickly gathered to get rid of these evil people. I had decided to follow and see if I could get some entertainment and an easy meal in the process. I figured these people would probably be hung like everyone else does. When I got to the house in the out skirts of town, I could smell blood and terror in the home. This was not what I was expecting when I came out there. The home was on fire and people were being barbaric inside. Peaking into the windows, it was nothing but chaos. There were two men everyone else was going after. One had a shotgun and was trying to shoot the others way from the other man, who had been critically injured and was down. But he was over powered as he's dragged away from the other man's side. I could hear them calling out to each other, I could only guess they were the gay men that would be killed tonight. I watched as several drunken fools held down the injured man as a few others undid their belts. The man that had the shotgun, was fighting hard to get back to his lover, but he was over powered as people began to strangle and stab him as he was forced to watch his lover be taken advantage of. After seeing enough of this, I walk around the outside of the house, glancing into the windows, seeing if anything interesting was happening. Nothing was going on in other rooms. Then I came across a small room that had a window with a young girl inside. She was curled into the corner scared out of her mind. Tears were streaming down her face and there was nothing in the room to protect herself with. She had long dark brown hair and had black glasses. She wore a faded red nightgown that she really didn't have to worry about getting blood all over it. 'It'll blend in,' I mused. The girl would most likely be spared, since these people are only going after these faggots. Some one soon enters the room with an ax in his hand. The girl looks up at him fearful as if he's going to hurt her. I closed my eyes at this girl ridicules reaction, letting out a sigh. Then there was a bang. I opened my eyes to only have them bulged out in surprise, to see the ax sticking out of the maiden's head with the man still holding on to it. He pulled it out and brought it back down again and again. Tears were streaming down the man's face as if he regretted what he was doing but at the same time his eyes were full of rage and anger that he just started to take it out on the dead girl's body. The man soon had enough and stepped away from the mangled body. Right before he left he room he spat at it.

I debated whether or not I wanted to eat the girl's soul or not. I was a little hungry for a snack but wasn't that hungry. By the time I had made up my mind William T. Spears had already showed up to collect the soul. I watched him work, but this time he did something different. The soul was red for some reason, and William put the soul in a special bag instead of just collecting it like he usually does. William was pretty young back then, he was making his way up to become an excellent reaper. I had heard he was ready to start taking in a new reaper and start…

My eyes widen at my memories.

It had been Grell.

The girl killed that night had been Grell.

I never realized it before.

When Grell was in his butler form, he looked familiar to me, but I pushed it to the side, since a lot of people start to look the same after being a live for so long.

I had seen Grell die.

Grell became a reaper that night.

…

Maybe it's a good thing I didn't eat his soul.

Well, school's starting to pick up now, so don't expect me to update weekly like I've been doing. Don't worry I'm not going to forget about this fic. I'll be writing it when I have time ^.^

Please review ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh man, it's been so long since I updated. Sorry everyone, but busy life being a animating college student, having a part time job and planning an exchange trip. I found some time to write the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have more coming up soon too.

MEIRIN POV  
I could only look down at little Finny as I sponge his body clean from the sweat. He was still pale and was now shivering like he was cold; but the room was nice and warm. Sebastian didn't explain what was happening or what had happened. The red hair freak showed up and Sebastian just threw us out. Then he asked for some supplies and locked us out of the room he and weird stranger walked into with Finny. When they came out Finny was like this. I'm not sure if he's better, or worse, or what's happening… Sebastian just told me to wash him up and to keep him warm. I can only look down at Finny's bare body. If it wasn't naked I could easily mistake him as a girl. With his wide blue eyes, round soft-featured face, thin small arms and legs, his wide hips and perfect hour shape curve his body had- except for the bulge in his stomach. The only thing that made it obvious he was a boy was the small package. I wanted to laugh at his size. It was so small and almost looked underdeveloped for a boy his age.  
'I guess he's going to be a late bloomer. Maybe when his body does mature it'll be nice and big like a woman wants it to be.' I could feel blood starting to drip down my nose as I imagined Finny with an excited mature dick but still have his young cute female looking body. 'It's like a girl with a dick. Every lesbian's dream…maybe it's just my dreams.' Looking down at his angelic face, he really could pass as a girl even in his male clothes. 'If only he was a real girl and a few years older, I would be willing to have him.' I felt my face heat up at the thought as I smiled in my daydream. 'I could just cut it off. Wouldn't that make his into an official girl? Then I could have him then, right?'  
Shaking my head from the mere thought. How could I think of hurting innocent Finny? Running my hands through his golden locks, my eyes trailing at his feminine body. 'Even if I cut if off, he would still be a boy, wouldn't he? But he wouldn't have a male part anymore so he wouldn't, but he doesn't have a vagina for me to play with so he would be still a boy, so…'  
What would I make Finny into if I really that? The only difference between a man and a woman is that a man has a penis and testicles, while a woman has a vagina and breasts. Take those features away, then what are you?  
"Gaaaaah!" This is all so confusing! "Why am I thinking about this?"  
"Mei…rin?" I heard a small whispering voice below me. Looking down I could see Finny was barely a wake. 'Crap, I hope I didn't say any of that out loud.'  
"Yes Finny. I'm right here. I'm just washing you." I tried to keep my voice calm and get the blush that took over my face to go away before he became more aware of it.  
"The...baby?" 'Baby?' "Is the baby ok?" I could only look down at Finny with wide eyes. What baby? What is he talking about? Shakily, Finny lifted up one of his hands and placed it on his stomach. Slowly rubbing his swollen stomach before resting it in a certain place and closing his eyes, like he was concentrating on something.  
"Calm down little one." He whispered softly, almost too softly for me to hear. I could help but stare. I felt like trapped and couldn't move at just that one sentence alone. Was Finny losing his mind? I know Sebastian and that stranger are keeping something from us about Finny. Could this be it?  
"No." I whispered, too softly for Finny to hear. He's a boy. He can't carry. He's just hallucinating right now thanks to that illness that suddenly hit him. He'll be fine in a couple of hours when he wakes up...

GRELL POV  
"Are you going to tell them?"  
"No." Sebastian stated, hard and cold.  
"Why not?" Was he planning on keeping this a secret from everyone! Is he embarrassed by it? What's he going to do when Finny becomes nine months pregnant?  
"I rather not have them know. They're too closed mind to understand as mere humans." He scoffed at the answer, like it had already been planned and rehearsed. Before I realized what I was doing, I had Sebastian pressed against the wall. I was strangling the fabric near his neck.  
"What's the real reason?" He looked at me in shock that I had manage to over power him enough to trap him against the wall. He came out of his shock in a mere second and just smirked at me, before transporting himself into the middle of the hall a few feet from me. I could only glare at him, not liking that look on his face. That look I've seen too many times that it haunts my dreams. "You do anything to that boy…"  
"You'll do what ,'It'? Hit me will your purse?" He turned and continued to walk down the hall. I felt my stomach turn at that word. 'It'. How many times have I've been called that in the last few hundred years. Not only by humans but, also by the other reapers and now by my crush. I can only stare down at my feet as tears start to build in my eyes. I didn't like his tone, or that look, or the gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. I was hoping that once I told him my story he would understand and maybe be more open-minded. I guess I was wrong, but he wouldn't hurt Finny, right?  
Right?

SEBASTIAN POV  
When I walked into the room, I could see Meirin had already finished cleaning up Finny and he was back in his bed resting. Meirin was by his side trying to make sure he was a comfortable. The act was amusing enough to make me think of Meirin being his mother. But the amusement vanished when she started talking.  
"Finny woke up when I was cleaning him." She looked up at me as if she was scared to tell me something. Did Finny have another flashback when she was cleaning him? Did he have a panic attack and scare her? I waited for her to continue, hoping her answer will be the one I want. "He was asking about a baby." She whispered.  
'He did not. No one else is supposed to know!' I kept my features calm as I listen to her and tried to make myself sound curious. "Why was he asking about a baby?"  
"I don't know. He was asking if the baby was ok but he was still out of it when he was talking. He might have just been rambling and not aware of what he was saying." She looked completely unsure of what to say or how to say it.  
"He might have been. That virus took over his body quickly. It might have messed with his head or memories at the moment." I smiled at her, not wanting her to dwell on his words, let a lone think about them. "I know you haven't slept at all tonight, but can you start some of your cleaning? I'll stay will Finny until you're done then you and Bard can take turns throughout the day to make sure Finny is alright." She gave that annoying squeal and smiled at me before taking off to do her chores.  
"Don't worry Sebastian, I'll have my duties done as soon as I can!" She yelled excitedly as she ran out the door. I smiled at her naïve mind. I already sent Bard down to the market to pick up ingredients to help with Finny's recovery. I don't know where 'It' went but I know he's not near by. Now, to just wait for the boy to wake up… Taking a seat by the boy's bed, I pulled out a book and started reading it while I waited.

An hour into waiting patiently, I heard a groan come the bed. Looking over, I could see Finny attempting to wake up move his body. Putting the book down, I slowly walked over to him. Waiting to see if he was going to wake up or just pass out again.  
"Finny?" His head shifted at hearing my voice.  
"Se…bas…tian?" He choked out in a raspy whisper. His eyes were still shut as he attempted to turn his head in my direction. The ritual must of left him weaker than I originally thought. Gently I turned his head in my direction and opened on of his eyelids, but it closed the second I let it go. Finny scrunched his eyes, attempting to get the heavy skin to open. When he finally was able to open them, he could barely get them to open all the way. They were halfway shut and he had an exhausted look on his face. Just trying to keep his eyelids open alone was draining his energy.  
"Seb…Sebastian…wha…hap…pened?" Pain still flooded his face as he strained himself to ask the simple question. I sighed at the question, knowing I would have to answer truthfully.  
"Your baby was half human and half demon. I had to remove the demon half or it would have killed you." I tried to say it in a calm and soothing voice to not scare the injured child. But his eyes still went wide with fear as he slowly attempted to move his hands to his stomach.  
"Is my…baby…" He couldn't get he words outs as I could see his was starting to panic. I started to run my hand through his hair to try and calm him down.  
"Your baby is fine Finny. It's completely fine and unharmed." I felt him relax under my fingertips. I continued to rub his head, trying to get his mind and body calm enough before I started talking again.  
"Finnian." He looked up at me with his wide baby like eyes. I felt a sick turn in my stomach at what I was going to do. "Finny, you can't tell anyone about this ok." I placed my hand on his small stomach to show him what I meant.  
"Why not?" He looked up at me all confused.  
"Because Finny, they wouldn't understand." I could see his face going from sad to depressed.  
"Why not?" He barely whispered out.  
"Because Finny, it's for your safety. They wouldn't understand. They would consider you a freak maybe even a demon and try to hurt you and your baby." The boy tightened his grip around his stomach at the mention of being hurt. I could see tears starting to build up in his eyes.  
"But they're my…friends. They…wouldn't…they…"  
"They'll turn against you the second they find out you're not normal. Who knows what will happen if the church finds out, or the scientists? They'll take you away again. Do you want that?" I smirked down at the young teen as he shook his head. He didn't want to listen to such awful things or admit that I was right. Tears were streaming down his face, his breathing becoming more labored.  
"I…I can't do this." Choking out as he tried to gain control of his emotions.  
"I can end this." Quickly changing my expression to show sympathy when he looked up at me.  
"No!" He tried to yell as loud as he could, but his vocal cords were still strained from screaming earlier. He looked up at me with fearfully eyes. I hope he didn't figure out what I was trying to do. "Please…please…"

FINNY POV  
"…please…" I cannot do this alone anymore. "I need…help." I feel so useless. I can't do anything right. "I'm so confused." I can see he's unsure how to answer. I closed my eyes; I need to hear someone else's answer. I've been asking myself this question since I found out.  
"Am I a boy or a girl?" I felt tears rolling down my checks. I didn't know anymore. I'm so confused. "I've been told my whole life I'm a boy, but now I'm pregnant and have female parts and…" I couldn't continue. I don't know who I am anymore. Those words sound so wrong, so foreign. It shouldn't be possible, but it's happening. "It feel so wrong to be pregnant but…" I bit my lip at the idea of pouring my heart and soul to Sebastian, who has treated me like I'm annoying child basically. "I can't kill a child and…" It's the one thing I've been wishing for. "I want a family." Sebastian looked down at me in shock. He mouth opened and closed a few times, like a gasping fish before finding the words to say.  
"Finny…" He looked away for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Finnian, you're too young to be thinking about having a family." He doesn't understand.  
"I know I am." I whispered out. Looking away from him. "But I want a mom and a dad. Maybe I would get lucky and a sibling, or a couple." I closed my eyes as the tears began to build up heavily. The one thing I've been asking myself as long as I could remember. "I don't know what happened to them. Did they die? Lose me or just get rid of me? Did they know I was a freak and just handed me over to them?" I felt so angry and betrayed for some reason. I always led myself to believe that they are out there somewhere and are looking for me. But now I don't know anymore. I don't remember how I got into the scientist hold anymore. Maybe they did hand me off or sold me to the scientists.  
"Finny." For once Sebastian seemed to be at a loss on how to react or what to say. Instead he took my hand and held it tight. "Finny, this baby isn't going to give you a mother or a father."  
"I know." I try to wipe the tears away, but I can't stop them from falling. "But it's going be my family member. I'll finally have a family but it won't be what I was always hoping for." I am orphan, I've been experimented on, raped, I'm a pregnant teenager, I'm a boy but I'm also a girl- I'm so confused. I don't feel like a girl but I'm pregnant like a girl. I never knew I was a girl. Did the scientist know? Is that why that demon raped me? Why I have no parents? I can't take the confusion anymore. Grabbing my shoulders, gently shaking me back to reality. I looked up to see Sebastian looking over me.  
"You are Finnian. You are a kind and loving kid who is extremely strong and active. You're a very caring person and are willing to help anyone. That is who you are. The scientist, your parents, that demon your extra sexual parts or this pregnancy hasn't taken that away from you." I want to believe you Sebastian. I really do, but I can't. I can't believe that's me. My identity was ripped out from under me.  
"I can't take it anymore. The confusion is so bad. I don't' know what I am any more." I felt my body be lifted and pressed against his as I felt myself break down even more. I've never seen Sebastian act this concern before, but I didn't care. I just wanted the comfort and someone to listen to me.  
"It's ok Finny." He whispered as he rubbed my back with his one hand. "Shhhhh, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby. You're going to be fine little one."

-

I know it's shorter than the others n  
I know I have Sebastian show a lot of emotions in this chapter but, you got so much drama and breaking down in this chapter and emotions flying everywhere that he kinda has to be. Because he's having his own break down and personal problems happening in this story to, that is now coming out. One thing I hate that not just fanfics even movies and tv shows do in general. If a male really did become pregnant or switches sex. A person wouldn't conform to that sex or just accept it that easily. A person would be mentally breaking because their mind is saying one thing their body another. Just the confusion alone can be enough to send someone over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sebastian POV  
"Sebastian." I heard my master call me. I glanced over my shoulder as I made his tea, letting him know I was aware he was addressing me. "What has been wrong with you lately?" He commanded, wanting a reason for my recent absences and at times, clumsy behavior lately.  
'What's wrong? If only knew. Finny is having a baby in four months, I saw that thing (Grell) die, Meirin is a lesbian who has fetish for girls with dicks... You don't want to know what I saw her doing last night, Bard has been so angry and out of character. I thought he was going beat Finny this morning when Finny complained about being hungry and his stomach sticking out of garden clothes. I'm worried about what you're going to do when you find out he's pregnant since I have him here to protect you. I think I'm more worried about what Bard's going to do at the moment and wondering what is going to happen if Finnian goes full term. Oh- did I mention he's having identity crises on top of that? '  
"It's nothing, just a cold." Ciel looked at me, like he didn't believed me, but soon put it off to the side not wanting to go any further into it that need to waste time for.  
"Demon's don't get sick." He stated quiet confidently.  
"Correction, demons don't catch human sickness. Demons have their own line of viruses they can catch." I managed to keep my face straight as I gave him his cup of afternoon tea and walking out with his empty lunch dishes before he could question anything else.  
'My mind shouldn't be swirling with confusion on what to do. None of this should be possible. I wish we were back three hundred years ago and I could simply burn the boy and all the problems would be gone. But I can't do that in this era; if someone finds out he's pregnant he'll be back with the scientist. Where the hell was I during the Roman period that I don't remember seeing a third gender or gays making out? Oh yah, I went to Africa. Europe had become too civilized for me at the time.' I sighed. 'There's a lot I missed out on. I only knew what the book records said that has been discovered, I didn't know how it was back then as a civilian. I was too busy watching women get raped and brothers killing each other in central Africa to give a damn at the time. Then, when this so called religion Christianity started showing off and I heard that the Romans were killing them off, it intrigued me to return. It was nice to see all the blood shed again up in Europe. After that, somehow that 'religion' became the main faith even though the Romans spent years trying to exterminate the ludicrous ideals of those followers. Maybe if they didn't try to shove their religion down other people's throats to the point of annoyance there would have been a point to killing them. I remember slaughtering a few of them when they tried to preach to me about demons and angels. If only they knew the truth. I snapped their necks when they couldn't take a hint.' I thought about my past and how much everything had changed as I made my way to the kitchen. 'Back then I was young, and reckless, with no manners. Now I can blend into society, and be a gentleman if I wished too. I learned very fully that a demons aesthetics were everything. The Middle Ages got me to hate the lower class life style. Covered in mud, grim, and not bathing- how undesirable. If I'm going to eat a soul, the body I'm taking it from needs to be clean and well taken care of.'

When I pushed through the kitchen door I saw Finny hunched over, clutching the counter. I could see dents in the counter top because of how tight he was holding it. Setting the dishes down on the island, I walk over to him slowly to see what was wrong.  
"Finny?" His body shook every so often, he was panting, and would gasp out in pain. 'Is he having a relapse from the exorcism last week?' He just glanced over his shoulder for a second before bring his head back down, curling it into his chest.  
"Sebastian…it hurts…" 'Greeeat, just what I needed.' I thought.  
"Where does it hurt?" I tried to gently take his hands off the counter top before he would snap it in half, and have him lean against me instead.  
"My stoma-aaagh!" He gasped out, grabbing onto me. He panted as he waited for the pain to subdue.  
"hmmmm…" I waited for him to get over the pain from the attack before placing my hand on his abdomen and allowed my demon powers to tap in, seeing what was wrong. It wasn't a relapse. He was in labor. 'Great, I haven't had the chance to research how he's going to give birth and the risk yet. But if Grell says is true, then he'll just push the kid out of his…'  
"Come on Finny, let's get you into bed." I tried to steer him towards the hallway but he wouldn't move. He looked up at me with a wide eye frighten look. 'What did I do to cause him to go into a flashback!'  
"You're a demon." He tried to back out of my grip, but I kept him firmly in place.  
"What?" I felt anger in my voice. How did he figure it out! He's not that smart, I didn't do anything to give it away. Then I realized, my powers, when I just check Finny's stomach. He saw them. How could I have been so careless?  
"Get away from me!" He started fighting to get out of my grip. He grabbed at my arms, trying to throw them off his shoulders. I could feel small bruises form from his inhuman strength but he wasn't strong enough to over throw me.  
"Finnian. Finnian!" I grabbed his face and made him look at me in the eye. "Finnian, I'm not going to hurt you." I could feel his body trembling under my fingers. "Finny, it's me Sebastian. Have I ever hurt you?" I could tell he was frozen in fear. He probably felt like a trapped animal. "Come Finny. Let's get you to your room." I used more force this time to get him to move, taking him down the servant corridor. Everybody else was out doing their job or running errands. I wouldn't have to worry about them interfering. Once we were in the boy's room, I had to keep a grip on him the whole time to make sure he wouldn't run away as I had him change into his nightwear before forcing him to lay on the bed. When I was about to walk away he grabbed onto my hand. I looked down at him surprised at his action.  
"What's wrong with me?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I could only sigh at his question, not knowing how he would take it.  
"You're in labor." His face went from pleading, to scared, to horrified.  
"I still have four more months!" His voiced filled with panic as he looked across the room, unable to focus on anything. "Please stop it!" I could tell he was starting to hyperventilate.  
"Finny, there's no way to stop an early labor." I forced him to look at me as I stated this at him before walking away.  
"Where are you going?" He sat up quickly before doubling over in pain.  
"Labor lasts for a few hours. I'll be back later to see your progress." I simply stated, walking out the door and locking it to keep him from getting help or anyone to help him in the process.  
I know I lied to him about stopping it. I feel a little guilt about it. He's just a kid and has no idea what's happening, but I kept reminding myself it's better off this way. If the baby dies now, then all the problems go away. I can hear Finny crying for me to come back, but I ignore his calls and return to my master. The same mantra kept running through my head.  
'It's better off this way.'

WILLIAM POV  
"GRELL!" I can already feel that damn headache coming on and it's not even 1pm yet. Urrrr. And I'm out of medicine. I need to see that midwife as soon as possible! (Midwives didn't just deliver babies; they also practice medicine that was passed down for generations in their families.) 'That red menace has been disappearing a lot recently, yet he still gives me a headache because he's not completing his work. Maybe I should have him work in the office again for a month-  
NO!  
That's an even bigger headache for me! Having to listen to him all day long complaining about stupid shit; about his figure, his uniform, urggggh!'  
"William~ you wanted to see me." 'This 'thing' is going to be the death of me.' The red reaper stepped into my office with a huge grin on his face. 'I would love to know how he got his teeth pointy and sharp like that and why only he has them.'  
Twitch  
"You were supposed to be here an hour ago to start your assignment." I kept my voice calm and serious.  
"But William you know how long it takes for a laaaaa~dy to get ready." Grell did his so-called cute feminine face. Urrrgh!  
"Then get up earlier." I threw him his scroll not waiting to deal with this headache anymore. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples, trying to will the headache away. I hear the scroll unravel and he reads off the names like always. 'Why does he feel the need to do this every single time? I swear he does it on purpose.'  
"William?" 'What does he want now? If he complains about they're being to many souls to collect I'm putting him in the mail room for a year!' "Why is this name flashing?" Grell pointed at a name on the list.  
Finnian  
It was true; the name was disappearing and reappearing. I've only seen this a few times.  
"The person could or could not die today, depending on what happens." He looked up at me with an expression I couldn't exactly read. Was it fear?  
"What does that mean?" I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.  
"It means that person could die if someone doesn't help. If nothing happens he can most likely die. You probably do him last." I looked up from my desk to find red blob gone.  
"Ok, now that's not normal."

GRELL POV  
When those words left William's mouth I was already gone. Please don't let it be my little one. Going through the portal I froze in shock at what I saw. Finny was lying on the bed in pain, his hands were fisting the bed sheets, sweat was forming on his body, and he looked terrified. Snapping out of my gaze, I quickly went up to him, scooping him into my arm. I felt him grab onto me, unwilling to let go.  
"What's wrong Little One?"  
"Sebastian said I'm in labor." 'Note to self, kill that bastard later.'  
"Where is Sebastian?" I felt his breath hitch as he tried to overcome the pain and fear.  
"He left me!" He cried out. "He said there's no way to stop it and he'd be back in a few hours." He buried his face into my chest. "What's happening to me?" Whining out in a painful voice. My heart broke at his innocent state.  
"It's ok Finny, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." I hope everything is going to be fine. I'm afraid it might be too late to stop the labor. I don't know how long it's he's been in labor for. "Come one Little One, I need you to lay on your left side." He just nodded at what I said. His hands clutching onto my coat as I helped him turn over and elevate his body to hopefully slow down the labor. Now to see if they have any of the medicine that could help stop this. Just then I heard someone attempt to open the door, but the door didn't budge.  
"Finny? Is everything alright in there?" I heard the maid say through the barrier. With my reaper powers, the door unlocked and the clumsy maid fell flat on her face when the door opened. She looked up and screamed at the sight of me.  
"What are you doing here?" 'Note to self. Lesbians are annoying.'  
"Meirin was it?" I asked politely. The girl just nodded her head at the question. "I need you to get magnesium sulfate, brethine or terbutaline." She just looked at me bewilder, unmoving. I snarled when she didn't move. "NOW! Finnian needs them now!" That got her moving, she ran out the door to check their medicine cabinet. After she left, I looked down at Finny, wondering what had forced him into premature labor. His job here is not too stressful. Most of the time he messes up planting things, outside all day. It was unusually sunny today for England this time of year, meaning he had been out in the heat all day. Then it hit me, he's dehydrated. That's must be what caused this.  
"Finny?" Gently shaking the boy to get his attention. He looked up at me, I could tell his eyes were a little glazed over; he was there, but not fully. "I'm going to be right back, I need to get you some water." At first he didn't let go, but after a few minutes of talking softly to him, he did. I returned to him in a few minutes with a pitcher of water and started forcing the boy to slowly start drinking the water. Merian returned some time after me with her arms filled with medicine bottles. As soon as she dumped them on the side table, I was scanning each bottle figuring out which one would be best suited for Finny's body.

SEBASTIAN POV  
"It's almost seven. I should go check on Finny and see if it's over with." Wiping my hands clean of flour as I prepared Ciel's desert for tomorrow. Walking down the servant corridor, I noticed it was quiet- too quiet. I guessed it was over with and the boy must have fallen a sleep. Turning the key, I pushed the door open-  
"Ow…" I looked up to find myself on the floor, the left side of my face stinging. Looming over me was a very enraged looking Grell holding a red purse.  
"Oh, it's you." I said lightly, making it sound like I didn't care that he just got a lucky hit in when I wasn't paying attention.  
"'Oh it's you' indeed." 'I think I just saw smoke come his nostrils. Maybe teasing him today wasn't a good idea.' His hand wrapped around my throat and pulled me off the ground. Our faces were mere inches apart from each other. If he tried to kiss me, I swear- "We need to have a little talk." I felt him activate his portable magic and found us to be in an old run down building. I'm quit curious to why he brought us here of all places.  
Pain ran up my spin as he shoved me into the stonewall.  
"I trusted you with him!" Grell's voice no longer sounded sweet; there was a demonic echo in it now that shouldn't be there. Ramming me into the next wall. "How could you do that to him!" Grunting at the pain,  
"What are you talking about?" 'What is he so mad about?'  
"You left him alone! He could have died!" My eyes widen at him. Finny wouldn't have died, just the baby.  
"He would have been fine. Women have premature births all the time." Grell growled at my comment. I realized that might not have been the best way to word it. Shoulders collided with the forgotten fireplace. I could feel bruises forming on my back as I tried to absorb the pain. I looked up at Grell to see him slowly stalking his way towards me. The aura around him yelled danger in my mind. My demon instincts are telling me to get away, but this Grell, a little crazy in the head but Grell. Grell was too messed up in the head and wanted to 'have my babies' too desperately to cause real damage. Right?  
"He was on my list, and you lied to him!" 'Finny would have died?'  
"I only wanted the baby dead!" 'ooops…' I didn't think Grell's aura could feel any more dangerous than what it already was. My instincts are now screaming at me to turn tail and run. 'So, Grell is an extremely strong reaper with a messed up head. Why is it always that combination?' "Grell, I think you should calm down."  
Grell likes to talk, that should help right? Several items lifted off the floor, covered in moss and dirt. There were knifes and guns lying around the floor. 'Why is there a bunch of weapons lying around? Where the hell are we!  
All the weapons were old, old by a few centuries. They looked like they were handcrafted by different people, rust and grim had form on them from abandonment of their owners. This place seemed familiar. The hammer of the guns cocked backs. They couldn't be loaded. They were old and left here, they probably don't even work. It wasn't a bullet that came out of the barrel; it was phantom bullets. That's even worse. These bullets could actually hurt me. Barely dodging them, I took cover behind a hidden door to only find a skeleton with an ax in it. I could feel Grell enter the room, with the weapons still hovering around him.  
"Grell? Where are we?" Please don't say we are where I think we are.  
"Welcome to my home, I don't think I'm being a good enough hostess." His voice was laced with a sick sweetness to it as it still gave that demonic echo in it. I felt myself pale at those words. Why did he bring me back to where he died?  
The guns cocked again, I found myself pressed up against the far wall, looking for some way to escape the reaper's bullets. His eyes were burning red; he wasn't allowing me to find a way to escape.

GRELL POV  
'That bastard! How dare he leave Finny alone? How dare he try to kill that child?' Flicking my wrist, a storm of phantom bullets left those disgusting weapons. I could feel myself grinning at the sight of someone else getting hurt. I enjoyed that panic, that trapped look on his face. It really suits him. His cries of pain are so amusing and enjoyable that I believe it's turning me on. Seeing red splash across his body made him even more attractive. Watching his flesh bust open from each bullet contact was like a magick show, powerful and hypnotic. 'You want to leave a child to die, let alone two? Then you deserve much more than this.' I could feel my powers building in my hands, with the plan to summon the dead and force them to do my bidding.  
"GRELL!" A black gloved hand yanked me back forcing me to face them. "Calm down." 'William!' He grabbed my face, forcing me to keep eye contact with him. "Come on Grell, you need to calm down." Running a hand threw my now tangled hair. "It's not proper for a lady to act like this." That was all he needed to say to wake me up from my trance. I looked at him wide eyed, before slowly looking around my surroundings. 'I told myself I would never come back here.' I felt a stab of pain at the sight of two skeletons lying on the earth's floor. The tears were starting to build up and as all the pain came flooding back. William forced me to look at him again.  
"You should get out of here. I'll see you in a little bit." His voice was soft and filled with sympathy. How unlike Will.

WILLIAM POV  
He just nodded at me and vanished. I don't know where he went, but he went somewhere far away from here as possible. Turning my attention to Sebastian, I could see the wounds were already healing. His clothes were tattered and torn, blood was dripping down the side of his mouth.  
"Demon." He just glanced up at me. "I would like to know what you did to cause my subordinate to become like that."  
"Hmmm." He just closed his eyes like it was no big deal. "Apparently I nearly killed Finny and the baby." I rubbed my temple feeling that headache returning. Of course there's children involved with this.  
"Let me tell you something if you haven't figured it out already. When it comes to Grell, you never hurt the child he chooses to watch over." I've seen him do this too many times.  
"He's done this before?"  
"Yes, but they all usually are killed because society doesn't want them." My voice was stern as I talked. I had to force Grell to collect their souls too many times and have seen him break down because of it. "Look, I know either of us approve of Grell's lifestyle, but you do anything to my fellow reaper and subordinate, and I'll be forced to take action."  
"I thought you would enjoy having me torture him since he's such a bother to you." Sebastian smirked as if he knew the cards I held in my hand.  
"She's been through enough. Especially after what my descendant did to her." I looked sadly at the skeleton that was never put to rest. Until a reaper's body is laid down to its eternal sleep we always feel the pain that caused our death. Grell is on so many different kinds of medicines trying to deal with that pain. I wish we could be the ones to put our own bodies to rest, but we can't. It can't be a reaper; it won't work.  
"You mean…"  
"Yes, my great, great grandchild killed Grell." I still couldn't believe a member of my family had did this but then again I can see them doing this. My own father accused his own son of being warlock and handed me over to the church to burn. Too bad he was right. "There's a lot you don't know about reapers, but one thing we don't tolerate is discrimination. All of our deaths weren't natural and I'm pretty sure Grell won't mind taking you out of the picture if you do anything to those kids."  
With that I left him to find that red headache.  
I wasn't surprised to the scene I walked into when I came to the Phantomhive mansion. Grell was sitting on a bed with the blond hair boy lying against him. Running his fingers through the golden locks as the boy slept.  
"Grell." I kept my voice to a whisper to not wake up the boy. He looked at me with those sad eyes he seems to always have. "I'm sorry Grell, but you need to collect those souls."  
"What if he's gone when I come back?" I could only sigh at this. How many times had I told him everything would be fine? They would be there when he got back.  
"I'm sorry Grell, but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." He sighed in defeat before slowly moving the sleeping kid to the bed.  
"I'll be back soon little one." He whispered, kissing the top of boy's head. Grell looked at me sadly before disappearing threw his portal. I took one last glance at the small figure before disappearing into my portal.  
"Let this one survive. Please." I whispered under my breath.

SEBASTIAN POV  
I watched as the two figures left before entering the room. Slowly I approached Finny's bed. Glancing down at the child-like teen. The poor kid looked a mess, with his hair tangled and hanging all in his face, sweat was still visible on his skin and he was shivering from the cold air.  
I sighed, grabbing a spare blanket, I laid it over him as gently as I could without waking him. I could feel myself smiling down at him.  
"You're safe here Finny." Whispering to him as I moved his hair out of his face. As I left the room I found Meirin standing outside the door with a question look on her face.  
I sighed again.  
"Meirin, please grab Bard and Tanaka. I need to tell you guys something."

magnesium sulfate, brethine or terbutaline is actual medicines used to try and stop early labors. And a pregnant person can go into early labor if they are dehydrated.  
And magick isn't spelled wrong. It's actually the old English way to spell it and now it's the wicken/witch way to spell magick.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BARD POV  
'There's no way that's true. But his stomach is sticking out, but-NO! There is no way it's even possible that boy is pregnant! It has to be something else! He has to be seriously sick or something. Yeah, that's it. He needs to see a doctor. It could be a tumor. There's no way he's pregnant. Or he's just eating too many sweets.' I could only watch the kid from across the kitchen as he ate his breakfast.  
"Finny." The boy looked up at me with that damn innocent look on his face. "You're getting fat, go run or something." I growled. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but this kid needed to start getting a grip on reality. I could see his lip tremble as he looked down at his oatmeal.  
"I'm not fat." His voice was a pathetic whimper. I could only huff at his answer.  
"What are you, blind? You look like you swallowed a few grape fruits whole." He could only stare at me, as the tears started building up in his eyes. Before I could say anything else, he ran out the door to who knows where. Probably to find that red-headed freak that keeps showing up here.  
"Bark! Bark!" Pluto came running into the kitchen in his human form. Luckily someone had already wrestled the thing into some clothes.  
"Pluto! Get off the table!" I could only watch while everything went sliding off as he attacked the abandon food.

SEBASTIAN POV  
Sigh.  
'I hear crying.' Sigh. I found Finny in my cat room in the forgotten part of the mansion. The kid was bawling his eyes out for some reason.  
"Finny, what's wrong?" Kneeling down next to him, Neekole, my brown fluffy tail cat with amber eyes came over and started rubbing herself against my thigh. Smiling down at her, I gently picked her up. Finny still hadn't answered my question. Whether he just refused to answer or was oblivious I was here, I can't be sure. I think he's just oblivious, the kittens are attacking his boots and he has yet to notice.  
"Finny?" This time I forced him to look at me, to make sure he was aware I was there. His eyes were blood shot from crying and he looked ashamed to have been caught. "What happened?" His lips trembled, as he fought to get the words out.  
"I'm fat." My eyes flew open at this. 'WHAT?' Neekole let out a yowl when I tightened my grip on her. 'Not another thing to listen and deal with.'  
"Finny, why would you say that?" He's five months along, where in seven layers of hell did this come from all of a sudden.  
"Because I am! Even Bard said it!" 'Great, he's crying again. I'm not good with this kind of thing. At least with Elizabeth it's easy to get her stop because she cries for no apparent reason. Sigh.'  
"I'll be right back Finny." Disappearing into my own portal 'William is going to murder me for this.' Reappearing in his office I found several gardening weapons in my face. "Chose the wrong time to come."  
"Demon, I'm surprised to see you here." William stood up from behind his desk. This wouldn't be the first time I had breached the security of their beloved library. There were four other reapers in the room with him. I could see Grell in the back, looking unsure at me. A blond hair kid with a poorly dyed black underside, (what the hell is that green contraption he has?), a tall blond hair man with a saw and a slim small brown haired man practically glued at his side.  
"No need to get up." I said with a mocking bow.  
Looking over at William, I allowed myself to vanishing and re-appear behind Grell. "I only need to barrowing this thing." Wrapping my arm around his neck and activating my portal, I didn't give the other reapers a chance to react or question what was happening.  
Once we appeared in the abandon hallways, Grell shoved himself off of me.  
"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me angrily. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'  
"Talk to him." I pointed at the door that led to the cat room Finny was currently sulking in.  
"What?" Grell looked at me shocked. Well I did just kidnap him just to listen to Finny whine since I can't take it anymore. Not that he whines a lot, just one whine is more than I can handle.  
"Just talk to him. He's crying over being called fat."  
"Who called him fat?" I could feel the killing intent radiating off of him. He would give Bard a reason to fear gay men.  
"Doesn't matter. Just get in there." I shoved the red figure backwards through the door, before entering myself. Finny just looked up at us in shock. My little precious kitties just stared at us curiously. They hadn't seen anyone else but me for some time. Grell picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.  
"How many cats do you have in here? My outfit is going to get covered in fur!" Grell screeched, causing me to wince at the high voice. Within a second it was like that no longer matter and was by Finny's side. He had his arms wrapped around him pulling him close as Finny just lay against him.  
"What happened Little One?" I must wonder why he insist in calling Finny that. The boy is fifteen for hell's sake. All right, by our standards he's a child but in human standards he's almost an adult. Standing off to the side, I watched the sight before me. Grell had gotten Finny to laugh as he comforted him, make all sorts of weird of expressions and animated sounds. It looked like everything was clearing up.  
"But, why did he have to call me fat?" The room became silent, the three kittens wrestling in the litter box was the only thing that could be heard. "Am I really that gross looking now?" Sigh, I could see tears building up in his eyes again. Grell looked up at me for a second. I don't know how I knew, but I looked around and found an old body length mirror in the room. Taking the protective cloth off of it, I nodded at Grell. Slowly he stood up, making Finny repeat his actions and brought him over to the mirror.  
"Finny, what do you see?" Grell forced the child to look into the mirror. Finny bit his lip, as if contemplating on how to answer.  
"A fat person." 'Someone hit this kid.' I looked at him annoyed; this kid is lucky that it's Grell he's talking to and not me. He would have been thrown out the window by now.  
"No Little One." Grell lifted up his shirt, to show his small baby bump. "You're beautiful because you're pregnant." '…I don't think pregnant girls are beautiful. They look like they swallowed a melon.' I listen to Grell's prep talk, trying to hold back the idea of gagging as all this sweet shit he's feeding the kid's mind.  
"Sebby." I looked up at the red freak trying to get my attention. "I'll be kidnapping Finny for the day. He needs to hang out with boys his own age."  
"Whatever you say." The reply was automatic, once they were gone, did I realize what he said. "He needs to what?"  
"SEBASTIAN WHERE'S MY TEA!" Oh, right. The young master. I forgot about him.  
Sigh.

RONALD KNOX POV  
Don't worry. Don't worry-? How can I not worry? Grell-senpai was just kidnap by a demon and William says 'don't worry'! I knew he never cared! Senpai could be hurt, alone, scared, raped…wait….  
Can guys get raped?  
Nooooo, what am I saying, that's impossible. Besides that would make the attacker gay then. So all rapist that rape men are gay then, but wait I just said that was impossible but what if it a woman raping them. How the hell would a woman be able to do that, but that does sound kinda, yeah…oh god, where's those hookers!  
'Knock Knock Knock' I looked at my door unsure of what to do. I'm not expecting anyone and if I answer it, I'll have to wait to have some fun or I could ignore it and have a good time now. What if it's Will? He could have information on Grell! That was all I needed to convince myself to open the door. Ripping the door open, I only saw a red blob before launching myself at it.  
"GRELL SENPAI!" I wrapped my arms around him, crushing his small hips. "WHAT HAPPENED? WE'RE DID YOU GO? ARE YOU OK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A blond boy stood slightly behind Grell.  
"Ronald, dear, you're crushing my ovaries." Senpai squeaked out, trying to pry my grip off of him.  
"Sorry." I whispered out, releasing him from my death grip. "But who is he?" I pointed at the blond kid. Grell just smiled at me with his shark toothed grin, he grabbed the boy and brought him in front of him.  
"This is Finny, Ronnie." I wrinkled my nose at the small of him. He smells like a human. "Finny is a buddy of mine from Sebastian's work crew." That explains it. You couldn't have brought the maid. "I think you two would get along great." The next thing I knew, Grell had shoved us into my room. "Now play nice, and Ronald be easy on little Finny, he is five months pregnant~" He sang out, slamming my door shut. 'What just happened? Did he really just leave me with a pregnant human? Wait, if it's pregnant than it has to be a girl.'  
"So~, what brings you to these parts?" I laced m voice with sweetness, as I scooted closer to her.  
"I don't know. Grell just brought me here. He figured I should hang with someone my own age." He looked at me unsure before returning her gaze to the floor. Where did Grell pick her up, what girl wears such a weird outfit let alone revealing clothing for this time era. Not that I'm complaining. Just wish the clothes showed more of her figure, well except for the stomach. I don't think a swollen stomach is a turn on.  
"Soooo…" I led her to my bed, glancing down at her stomach. A frowned form on my face, she's taken and might not want to do anything. I can't just have my way and kill her; Grell would make his chainsaw into my dildo. "Umm, where's the father?" She looked at me surprised by my question. I gestured towards her stomach; she immediately wrapped her arms around the small bulge. Her bottom lip quivered cutely for a few moments as if debating on what to say.  
"There isn't one." Her voice sounded so soft and said. It was nice and down to earth. It wasn't one of those forced high pitch voice that became annoying within five minutes and made you want to never touch them again. It so innocent and untamed from the aristocrat ideal look and sound.  
"Then what are you? The next Virgin Mary." I barely noticed him flinch at that, but it was so slight that I didn't question it.  
"I wish. Unless she lied about being touched by an angle and was taken by a demon instead." I could only look at her, I don't know if I'm surprised or shocked by what she said. But what does that mean?  
"Are you trying to tell me that a demon is the father?" I wanted to laugh at the idea, why would a demon impregnate a human; that makes no sense.  
"NO!" Her voice cracked. "I'm the father! I'm the dad!" 'What!'  
"But you're pregnant!" I jumped up in shock at her shouts. 'How could she be a father? She's a girl!'  
"I have a penis! It's small but I have one!" She glared at me, her fist clenching as if she was ready to punch something.  
"You're a girl with a dick!"  
"NO!" 'Ok, then what are you?'  
"A guy with a pussy?"  
"NO!...Yes!"  
"Can I fuck it?"  
Slap!  
"Ow…" Man, she can bitch slap. Well, he, but she…uh. I looked up at…it…I found myself on the opposite side of my room, laying on my back. 'Ok, that's no ordinary human.' I rubbed my soar cheek.  
"For a girl you have a strong arm."  
"I'm a boy!"  
"But you're pregnant!"  
"I already know this." The kid was now standing, glaring at me. 'It does have a dick, but it is kind a cute, trying to look all tough and angry.' I could only smirk at it. 'It really is cute and pretty like a girl.'  
"Sooo…you have a pussy." It just glared at me, but I didn't need him to answer to confirm I had heard correctly. "Has it been used yet?" His mouth dropped at that question. His arms wrapped around his stomach protectively. 'Oh, right. It's pregnant…so yeah.'  
"So, can I fuck it?" I asked innocently, like a little kid waiting a piece of candy.  
"NO!"  
"Why not? It's already been used."  
"Because I'm not gay!" 'Huh? But it has a pussy, so it would straight fucking wouldn't it?'  
"What's the point of having a pussy if you're not going to use it?" He just looked at me; unable to answer.  
Ronald: 1 Finny: 0  
"To push this kid out." 'AAAAAAAAH! Bad image! Stretch out Ruined pussy!' I quivered at the mental image.  
Correction- Ronald: 0 Finny: 1  
Just then a portal opened in my room.  
"Grell Senpai!" I yelled excited, before I could move, Finny had already latch her/himself onto him. Grell just smile at the blond kid; ruffling up his hair.  
"Hey, you two's being good?" I just put on a small and nodded.  
"Grell? Can I come with you?" Finny whispered out, hiding his face in Grell's red coat.  
"What's wrong Little One?" Grell wrapped his arms around the human, hugging her/him…it gently.  
"He's going to rape me." Grell just looked at him wide eye the burst out laughing. I wanted to crack up laughing to, but it almost true.  
"Finny," Grell wiped a tear from his eye. Finny looked up at him in shock at his reactions, almost looking hurt. "Ronnie here is straight as a ruler. He has no interest in boys what so ever." Grell pulled out his pocket watch, glancing at the time. "I have to get back to work. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. Have fun you two." Grell waved at us, before disappearing, Finny tried to run after him, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"No! Let me go!" Tears were building in his eyes. So, he's a boy, but he's pregnant but…too confusing. Impregnate by a demon? What kind of kinky stuff is this kid into.  
"So you're a boy." I started off softly, trying not to get the kid go into an even more paniced state. He just nodded as tears streamed down his face. "And you're pregnant." Another nod. "By a demon." He sobbed at this. "But you also have a pussy." Nods and starts to struggle with my grip. "But you're a boy still."  
"Yes! I'm a boy!" He dropped to his knees curling into himself.  
"So…" Now what do I do? "What kind of porn do you read?" He just looked at me with that innocent angelic eyes, unsure on what I said.  
"What's porn?" My eyes widen at his statement. I was ready to drop dead off the face of the earth.  
"Porn is only the most wonderful and exciting entertainment there is, next to sex." Grinning down at him, he looked at me unsure.

GRELL POV  
"Rrrrr…" Too many souls to reap; what's with all these people dropping dead recently? I made my way down the reaper's manor towards Ronald's room to pick up little Finny. I felt tired and exhausted. A lady shouldn't have to work this hard in today's society. I saw a portal open up in front of me. I stopped and stared; Curious to see who was home at this time of day. A person immerged from the black cloud in a butler uniform.  
"Sebby!" I smiled at him, crossing my hands over Muffin. (the chainsaw) I cocked my head into shoulder, trying to look as cute as possible. "How romantic you came to see me." I kept my voice as sweet as possible. I couldn't contain my excitement that my love came to my home to visit; it's almost like Romeo and Juliet. How romantic! I jumped at him, my arms ready to embrace him and have him hold me tight. I was nearly there when my face collided with a metal object.  
"Owwwww!" I held my nose, trying to make sure it wasn't broken. I looked over at Sebastian in disbelief. He held up a metal platter that contained my face imprint in it.  
"I'm here to pick up Finny." He stated in a serious voice, not caring that he just harmed a lady's face. If you're going to hit me than do it where I can hide it! Sigh.  
"I was about to grab him to bring home." Sebastian just looked at me in disbelief.  
"He's not with you?"  
"No, I left him with my understudy today. Ronnie is only a few years older than him, but he needs to hang out with other kids around his age." I smiled at him, walking down the hall towards Ronald's room.  
"Ronald is the pimp one right?" He did not just call my Ronnie a pimp!  
"Ronald is not a pimp. He's a normal kid who is just exploring the opposite sex." I turned around and huffed at him before continuing on my journey.  
"But still, he's the man whore." I could hear a little panic in Sebastian's voice.  
"Ronnie is not a whore. He's not a woman." I put my hands on my hips, swaying them back and forth with my nose in the air trying to look an aristocrat snob.  
"But still. He fucks anything that has a cute face and hole between their legs."  
"Yah, so?" I don't get what he's getting at.  
"You left Finny, a pregnant cute girlish liking boy with a…yah alone with him?"  
"Yes, I did. But Ronald would never dream of hurting Finny. That boy is too straight for his own good." I stopped at his door, looking at Sebastian. I know Ronald can be a womanizer and be a bit obsessive with sex but he just a normal kid going through puberty. Just then a moan came from the other side of the door. I felt sweat form on my brow. Sebastian just looked at the door in shock. We stood out there for what felt like hour thinking we just miss heard something. That it was nothing. I was about to breathe thinking it was nothing when we heard it again. Just one glance at each other was enough to send us scrambling at the door. The door nearly ripped off it's hinges at the force of opening. We froze at the scene we walked in to. Finny and Ronald were laying on the bed. Finny's face was bright red, while Ronald had sweet forming on his face, as scrunch his eyes closed. A projector was playing on the far wall; I looked to see what playing. Two females were exploring each other on the wall. Sebastian flicked on the lights, catching the two's attention. Finny looked at us in fear, being caught doing something terrible, while Ronald didn't seem to mind, had his hand in his pants. He looked like he was in pain and was holding something back. Ronald suddenly jumped from the bed and fled to the bathroom attached to the room. Moans could be heard coming from the closed doors. I turn to Sebastian, who looked ready to kill.  
"So they were watching lesbian porn." I gestured my shoulders up and down. "Boys will be boys." Sebastian just stared at me trying to burn a hole into my head with his glare.  
"Finny is to never hang with that boy again. I will not have him turn my one of my master's house staff into a man-ho." I could feel the need to mutilate me from across the room as he looked towards the bathroom door.  
"Oh relax." I walked up to the bed; wrapping my arms around my Little One. "Did you have fun today?" He just smiled at me and nodded his head. He scooted himself towards the end of the bed, where I helped him stand up. I just smiled at him; he looked a lot happier than he'd been in weeks. He ran over to Sebastian, aware it was time to go. Sebby put his arm around the small boy, ready to lead him away, but Finny stopped and looked at the bathroom.  
"Ronald! You lost! You know that means!" Finny nearly doubled over from laughing, yelling at the door.  
"SHUT UP! OW!" I could hear whimpering on the other side of the door. What happened when we were gone?  
"What happens because he's lost?" Sebastian stared down at the bubbly child.  
"He has to go to work in a pink tutu tomorrow." Finny smiled up at Sebastian. Sebastian could only smile down at him, quiet please with this.  
"I will not wear a tutu!" Ronald slammed the door open, glaring at us. His face was bright red, and has covered with sweat. He was panting as he tried to get control over the pain he was feeling and his pants and undergarments were gone. We all looked at him in disbelief that he stood there showing his jewels. Ronald's face turn even brighter red, as his hands flew down to his region, slamming the door shut. "ow…"  
"Was that…"  
"…a cock-ring?" Sebastian finished my sentence.  
"Yeah." Finny smiled up at us like it was like no big deal. "He had to go ten minutes without coming, so he put it on to make sure he would win."  
"How long did he last?" Sebby looked down at him curiously.  
"Three minutes." Finny went into a laughing fit. Sebastian let out a small chuckle before turning towards me.  
"That's my boy." Sebastian steered the boy out of the room, opening a portal taking them home.  
"SENPAI! IT WON'T COME OFF!" Sigh.  
"Hold on Ronnie, I'll get William."  
"NO! Just get in here!"  
"I'm a lady! I will not touch that thing!"  
"But you have one too!"  
"Like I said WILLIAM!"  
"NO!"

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sebastian POV

"Sebastian?" I looked up from kneading the dough I was preparing to the door of the kitchen. No one was in the door way but I could see Finny's shadow, as he hid behind the wall. Sighing at this, I wonder what had happened this time.

"What's wrong Finny?" He just stood there. He didn't move or make a sound for several minutes.

"Can you come here?" He whispered out, peaking around the corner, so I could only see one of his blue eyes. Wiping my hands clean of flour: I made my way over to him. I'd found that arguing with him to come in instead would be a waste of time.

"What's wrong Finny?" Finny had his back towards me, as he gripped the end of his shirt, like he was trying to pull it down.

"Sebastian…my clothes…" His voice was shaky and nervous sounding. Sigh.

"Turn around Finny. I don't have all day." I looked at him sternly, giving him a direct order. He tensed up, looking over his shoulder at me. He looked too frightened to disobey my order. Slowly he turned. I looked at him questionably on what is wrong. His clothes looked fine. There were no stains or rips in them, what was the problem?

"What's wrong with them?" He let go of the ends of his shirt, and I saw it ride up a little. His swollen stomach was peaking out from under it.

"My stomach… It won't stop growing." I could see tears building up in his eyes. He had a guilty look on his face as if he did something wrong. I wiped away the tear that was about to fall before forcing him to look at me.

"Finny, this is perfectly normal." Placing my hand on his stomach. Something hit into my hand; I looked down at the area bewilder.

"It keeps doing that too. It not turning into a demon is it?" Finny looked down at me, scared. I couldn't help but smile at his naïve mind.

"No, Finny." I grabbed his hand, placing in the spot my hand laid before. "It's just kicking." I smiled at his bewilder face. "It's letting you know it's alive." Slowly I saw a smile form on his face as his hands wrapped around his stomach, searching for the active spots. Soon his smile fell as he pulled his shirt down.

"What about my clothes?" I sighed at this. This kid really is naïve, but I guess it can't be helped since he lived most of his life in a cage. "I'll just have to get you larger clothes. Your baby is going to continue to grow; you still have three months to go. You're only going to get bigger."

"But I'm already so big. How can I get any bigger?" I could hear panic in his voice. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was small for being six months. The image of the small boy falling over thanks to a huge stomach kept replaying in my head.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some looser clothes tonight." Holding his face, I smiled at him. "Let's see if we can find something for you to wear for today." Surprisingly there were no spare clothes that would fit Finny in the entire mansion. I guess since the mansion burned down a few years ago, there was no need to replace clothes nobody wears. I ended up giving the boy a spare work shirt I had. Gently pulled the expensive shirt around his swollen belly, showing him how to gently button the shirt with out ripping the buttons off.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at me unsure of the idea.

"Yes. We need to hide your stomach from Master Ceil. If it's poking out noticeably he'll start to question what's happening to you." I concentrated on finishing the last button.

"I could just avoid him." Finny suggested. But how long would that work for? He's supposed to greet the master every morning and in the evening. How are we going to hide his growing stomach? He just looked down at me, waiting for a reply.

"It's better we play it safe than sorry. Remember you're supposed to protect Ceil here. If he suspects that you are incapable of doing that, he might just throw you out, or force you to get rid of the baby." His arms immediately went around his stomach, looking at me, terrified.

"What's going to happen after my baby is born? He can't do anything to hurt me or the baby right?"

Sigh.

"I honestly do not know. We will have to play it out and see. We will have to hide the baby from him for a while." He looked down at me unsure with those damn innocent eyes.

Cringe.

"Finny." Placing a hand on his cheek to bring his attention back to me. "Everything will be fine." He leaned into my hand wanting the comfort. "As long as I'm here, you two will be safe." He moves towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked down at him confused at first before realizing what he was doing. A small smile forms on my lips, as I return a hug to him.

'Would someone please remind me why I gave myself up to be a child's butler, even for just one damn soul? This soul better be worth it.' I walked along the dark British streets back to the mansion. I must have had five child prostitutes come up to me, begging to give their bodies away just for a little bit of money. A few of them were pregnant.

'Pregnant kids.' I couldn't help but think of Finny. 'That's where he came from and that's where he how could have ended up. A pregnant kid, living on the streets; trying to survive any way possible.'

Sigh.

I passed by a local pub, and decided to go in for a drink. I may not need human substance to survive, but it's nice to get a little buzz every once in a while and forget all these worries at the moment. Alcohol, the only good thing humans have ever invented. Stepping into the bar I quickly notice I must have been the only one there dressed in nice, expensive clothes, regardless of the fact that they were a butler's. All eyes were immediately on me. Sigh, there's going to be a few busted mouths tonight. I order myself a glass of rum and sat in the darkest corner I could find, watching the imbeciles make fools of themselves. Oh look there's the governor with a few child prosecutes. Wasn't that man over there at bochan's party last month? Note to self never invite that vermin again. Oh, there's Nina Hopkins exploring some girl's throat…wait…is that Maylene in her assassin's outfit? I'm going to need another glass. As long as no one recognizes me it'll be all be good and I won't need to get wasted. There's the iceman, the milkman, oh there's Bard…twitch…Don't tell me Tanaka and Finny are here too. The entire point of coming here was to get away from those morons. And Bard already looks wasted and it's not even 10 at night. Slowly sipping my rum watching these fools with amusement. I'm just hoping I won't have to save Maylene and Ms. Hopkins from the group of men that are now staring at them hungrily. Something shined from Maylen's leg from under her long coat. Looking closely at the object I realized it was her custom made pistol she always hid under her clothes just incase she ever got into a tight spot. I smirked to myself, that woman won't need any rescuing. Ms. Hopkins might find that attractive, or she just might have a fetish for girls with guns. I cast my eyes down, looking into my drink, only lifting them when a figure walked by. Oh it's the milkman again and he has his hands a small blond girl.

Hmmmm.

Maybe Finny was telling the truth when he kept claiming that the milkman wouldn't stop touching him.

"I'LL KILL YOU GENERAL!" My eyes shot over the familiar voice. Bard had his hands wrapped around a scruffy old man's neck. Everyone in the bar just stopped and stared. The bar tender just continued to clean his glass cups without a care for the scene taking place. Some people cheered, watching it like it was entertainment to all of these vermin. I scowled at this, getting up from my dark corner; I made my way to the drunken annoyance.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I stood behind Bard waiting to see if he would feel my presences. He didn't, he's either to drunk or just being too stupid to ignore me.

Sigh,

Having enough of the scene in front of me and the old man was turning blue, I plucked Bard off of him with one hand. He kicked and scream and yelled profanity as I slowly dragged him out the bar by his collar.

"YOU KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BELL-END* RIGHT OFF-OW!" Dragging him down the stairs to hopefully shut him up or to knock him out, unfortunately that didn't work. Slowly I took the long way back the mansion with Bard being drag behind me, hoping he swallowed enough toxic to knocking out before we make back the mansion. Bochan would not be pleased to hear all this profanity coming from one of his servants.

"YOU HELPED HIM TOO YOU BASTARD!" Twitch, if he keeps yelling this story of killing someone, I will drown him in that river that is right through those trees.

"Bardory! Will you shut up!" I gave off my best killing intent to hopefully get him to just to freeze up with fear.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BLOODY WANKER*!" Twitch, it didn't work. He's past just being wasted. I hate Americans, so rude, no manners, ill educated, lacking proper annunciation, lazy, horrible fashion- is it legal to consider Americans inhumane? 'Stay calm Sebastian, you can't kill the horrible chef. Even if his food is deadly and blows up the kitchen at least twice a day. Why do we keep him around again? I could just find another person that can work a gun looking for a simple job as a chef.' Sigh.

"YOU HOMOPHOBIC BASTARDS!" sigh, wait what? I stared down at the fake chef. Isn't he homophobic? That's it!

I looked down at the ground at a hand size rock. Picking it up before he could utter another word. I smashed the rock into his head knocking him out. Why didn't I do this earlier?

Bard POV

"Ow…" My head hurts. I must have drank a little too much but I usually don't feel like someone slammed a hammer into my head. Rubbing my head where the pain was throbbing from, I found a large bump there and it felt a little sticky. I pulled back my hand, I could smell copper on them. Closing my eyes with a sigh, I must have gotten into another fight. I smelled the sweet scent of coffee under my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see a white mug of steaming coffee with a white-gloved hand handing it to me. I followed the arm to see Sebastian looking down at me with a stern look. I took the drink gratefully; I could tell he was mad about something. Most likely something I did while I was wasted. Hopefully I didn't say anything that wasn't meant for other's to hear. I took a large gulp of the caffeine drink and lit my cigarette.

"I did something stupid again, didn't I?" My gaze stayed down at my feet, Sebastian stood next to me. I could tell he was glaring down at the top of my head. "What did I do?"

"You tried strangling a man and you kept yelling about someone being killed." His voice had no emotion in it. I hate it when it's like that. That's when he's at his scariest. "And you called me Homophobic." My eyes widen at that part. "Mind telling me who was killed that you felt such a need to go out and try to kill and prove something." 'I hate him. Especially when he has that smirk on his face. I want to rip it off, stupid British people, they think they're so perfect with their high society and fake wooden teeth.'

"Like I said," His voice wake me from my thoughts, I stared up at him, unsure of what he was going to do. "Do we have to this the hard way?" 'That damn smirk.' Sigh.

"It was my lover who was killed." I took a long drag from the cigarette, holding the smoke in my lungs before releasing it slowly.

"What does that have to do with the General killing her? Women are not allowed near base camps for their safety." He looked down at me confused.  
"Well, he wasn't exactly signed up as a female, he fooled all of us for a while but he was the best partner I could have had." Rubbing my temples, this story was confusing and I never told anyone what had happen.

"So, you are gay." Sebastian looked down at me in shock. I just took another drag of my cigarette; this story is going to take up all my cigarettes.

"Kinda, but not really. He had a girl's body so I guess you can't really say gay but at the same time he had passed himself off as a male even after I found out the truth. So I guess it was a gay relationship. I didn't really think about it at the time." I rubbed my head from the headache the confusion gave me.

"If It was a girl cross-dressing, then it wasn't a gay relationship." Sebastian sighed crossing his arms.

"You don't understand." I rested my head in my hands. It was more like a gay relationship than anything else. You couldn't understand the way he made me feel, and the different positions we found ourselves in every night in our tent. He was a guy, he never called himself a female, or would fall for feminine things, I tried so many times to set up things that make it obvious that he was really a girl but he never fell for them. He wasn't a good actor, he just was a real guy in a female body. He shared a tent with me the moment the two of us were put on the same squad. I didn't know his secret for almost a year. Until the one day I something I wasn't supposed. He didn't know I saw him wrapping up his breast, he didn't know for a good half a year I knew his secret. At first I tried to expose him. To show everyone that our best soldier next to me was really a girl, but he manage to get out of every trap I threw him in, then slowly I found myself defending him secretly making sure no one else would walking in on his secret. I didn't want anyone to hurt him, or have him be dishonorable discharged when the higher ups found out. He became more than my roommate, my partner, he became my lover. I told him two months into our relationship that I knew the truth. He was shocked that I knew, he ranted he was a guy, he was boy to me for weeks. He was a guy, a cute guy I fell in love with a guy I could actually have a family with and no one could say shit about. He wasn't British he was American like me. He got transferred onto the British fleet to help with the war at the time. He was small, but he was strong and skill full and extremely dominate. We kept it as a secret for almost a year but someone found out. I don't know how they found out. But one of the other soldiers found out he was gay, some how they didn't realize I was also. I remember coming back from a training session, seeing him being dragged like a dog through the mud. His body was littered with bruises, his right arm looked broken. Soldiers were laughing, pointing and spitting on him. They tied him to a post and took turns slamming a wooden paddle into his back. The Generals just turned the other way. All I could do was watch. If I defended him, they would realize that I was his lover. I stood still, just watching from the back in silence. His back was facing towards me, he never knew I was there watching and not defending him. When he unable to scream or move anymore, they cut him down, and at first they just start to remove his uniform, but then they started to get more daring and started to strip him of everything. That's when they found out he had a female body. When the commotion of the discovery reached the Generals, they just looked at him in disgust.

"No one outside this camp is to know. Destroy and get rid of that vermin." The General smoked through his pipe, just staring at him before turning on his heel and leaving him. I left with my head down after that, I couldn't watch as they tore his body to shreds, throwing it over to no man land.

"I am gay and I was in a relationship with a man who was in the wrong body." Looking sternly into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian just gave me that damn smirk he always has.

"But you were so against Finny to be gay, you were ready to hurt him. You gay people are supposed to be recruiting the kids into being gay." My eyes widen at that stereotype. I hate that people claim that. Who would want a kid to live this life? Scared to death of someone finding out and risking getting killed.

"I rather him be safe than happy." I looked sternly at him, before walking into the mansion. "And Sebastian." He looked over at me. "We were all once kids too. No one recruited us." I walked through doorway, down to the servants quarters.

When I entered our room, I couldn't help but stare at Finny's sleeping form. I sat on the bed next to him. I ran a hand threw his golden locks. He reminded me of him. Finny is as small as he was and scrawny too, except for the bulge in his stomach. Sigh.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Finny, but I swear I'll figure this out and save you. I don't know what lies they've been telling you, but there's no way it's possible that you're pregnant. Unless you're not telling us something, but I know you're not. I'll get you to a doctor as soon as I can sneak you away so we can find out what's really going on in there." I ran a hand through his hair one last time before turning towards my bed for the night.

I know it's short and horrible, but I have an awesome chapter planned out for chapter 11. Chapter 11 is going to sound like I'm going to be on crack. And some of the slang in there was old british slang.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

FYI everyone who is just jumping into this story, I started writing this story before the OVA came out with William and Grell being in the academy. So in this story William is older then Grell. That was the conclusion I came up with the reason why William is in charge of London dispatch and I'm sticking to my original idea since there are a few chapters that hint or mention this already.  
And a lot of people have been asking me the same thing, please don't worry, all of the questions everyone is asking will be answered in later chapters. Since they are apart of the plot. Including to why Sebastian didn't realize finny didn't have vagina in the 2nd chapter.

WILLIAM POV

"Check."

"Check."

"Check"

"Check."

"Check."

"Grell." My gaze tighten at the report the remained blank now in my grasp. Sigh, why do I put up with this reaper? Why did I take him into my dispatch? "Grell!" I called out my office to hopefully take out some needed vocalization out on that damn transvestite! I tapped my pen on the desk,

waiting,

watching.

"Grell!" Still nothing. "Mr. SUTCLIFF!" Finally, I saw a shadow walking over to the door. "Grell, what is the meaning of thiii…." 'Twitch' "Ronald," My voice tighten as I glared at my minor. He shrunk back under my gaze. "Where is _Grell Sutcliff_?" He looked down at his feet, debating whether to answer the question or not. "Ronald." My voice tightens as his fidgets, becoming lower and demanding like an angry father's.

"He…yeah, yummm." My patients were wearing thin at his childish antics.

"Ronald! Stand up straight! Feet uncrossed! Hands out of pockets. Look at me when I'm talking to you and when you're answering. What are you a child?" My voice didn't allow any room for argument as he quickly did what he was told. His face turned red from embarrassment, as he looked guilty at me. Sigh, I hate it when I'm forced to be this strict to a four-year-old reaper. "Ronald?" I took in a deep breath to calm my tense nerves down. "Where is Grell?"

"He's with Finny." He looked guilty at me; Grell must have forced him not reveal his ware bouts.

"Thank you Ronald, you may go." I excuse the baby reaper. Grabbing my scythe to chase after my so-called strongest employee. Walking out of my private office into the workroom of my co-workers, I glanced around to see Alan and Eric doing their paper work, well Eric 'attempting' to do his paper work. Ronald being the child he was; busy concentrating on his reports like a good child.

"Alan." The brunette looked up at me, giving me his full attention.

"If any files come through that need to be sent out immediately, take care of it." Alan nodded at me in understanding. Eric just looked at me annoyed that I had Alan in charged instead of him.

"Spears, I've been here longer, why does Alan get put in charge?" Sigh, Eric's masculinity loves to come out at the worse times, I just shook my head at his reaction.

"Because Slingby, Alan doesn't have dyslexia." With that said, I left the angered blond.

GRELL POV

'Hmmmmmm… he really does have a cute butt.' I watched as the white fabric moved up and down with his body, as he prepared this evening dinner. For an American he certainly is muscular like the way I like them and tan, and stro~ng.

"Can I help you?" I looked down to see I had brush right against his back, peering over him. 'Oh, when did I move? Oh well~'

"Actually you can." I sang out as I wrapped my arms around his chest, having my point finger on my right hand moving up and down his chest, sending shivers down his body.

"Get off!" He tried to move my arms off of him, but I had a deathly grip on him that he could die for.

"But love, what would be the fun in that." I whispered in his ear, turning the blond to face me. "By the way Bard, you have a cute ass." I earned a gasp out of him, squeezing his firm left cheek. He tried to push out of my vine grip again, then he starting to pull himself onto the counter.

"I'm flattered and all but not interested." He pushed himself against the wall. 'Playing hard to get I see, then let the fun begin!'

"Awww~ why not? Does a strong ex-American soldier not want a sexy lady like me~?" I could see sweet rolling down his face as he kept backing himself up along the counter, his hands searching for something.

"Well…I…I don't swing that way ma'am." He looked back noticing he was running out of room to keep backing up as I followed him. He looked at me nervously.

"Don't worry muscle mass, I still have my junk." I tapped my area revealing some thing was there as he just looked at me in disbelief. He glanced over the wall, grabbing a frying pan off the wall hook and pointing it at me. "Oooooh, we're going to get violent in the kitchen now I see. Well then, come one love! Spank me till I'm sore!" Bending over, I slapped my own ass at him, grinning at him waiting for his reaction to that. He looked like he went into shock, his mouth hanged open as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his clothes, effetely burning on hole into the material. That's when I notice the smell of smoke. I looked over at the oven to see smoke pouring out of it. 'Oops.' Looks like dinner got burned again. I could hear feet pounding as the person burst into the kitchen.

"Oh~ Sebby~ You've come to save us." I yelled dramatically, putting my hand to my forehead acting like I was going to faint. He just glared at, before proceeding to remove the burnt meat from the oven.

"Grell." Oh, his voice is so handsome when he's angry and stern. "Leave my chef alone."

"But Sebby, me and Bard here were bonding. You can't keep him all to yourself." I whined, grabbing hold of the chef, holding him tight in my grip as he protested.

"Yes I can keep him all to myself, now get out of the kitchen." He pointed at the door; he was ready to throw me through that swinging door if it meant getting a peace of mind from me. But that wouldn't be any fun.

"I know what Sebby! We can share him! You both can penetrate me!" Yelled ecstatically, throwing my arms in the air waiting for them to tackle me the ground and just take me! When nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes to see the two just staring at me in silence. Sebastian looked even more frustrated then before, while Bard just looked unsure of what to do. I love it! I love playing this game!

"Two bottoms make for a sorry sandwich." I heard the cook whisper under is breath. I just looked at him in surprised.

"Don't worry, you can be the one in thhhh…" Sebastian grabbed my throat; a killing intent raiding off his body with that so damn hot smoking smirk on his face that always meant his was going to something kinky.

"Grell, this is no place for a guess to be, allow me to show you the way out." Damn that smirk! The next thing I knew I was soaring threw the kitchen, OH GOD THE DOOR! AAAAAH! My face collided with the swinging door, after the door I sailed right into the hall wall.

"Aaaah! My face! How many times have I told him not the face!" Tears were streaming down my face as I walked blinding down the hall, holding my precise face.

"HEEEYAAAAA!" Pain ruptured from my back as I was forced down to the ground.

"What in…" I lowered my hands to see what had just happened. The figured moved to fast for me to catch a glance at, "Ropes?" Oh, just ropes. Wait…The bitch just hog-tied me. I felt my shoulder ache from the awkward position they were forced to take, as my wrist were bond to my ankles behind my back.

"Ok, princesses lets get it on." A female figure walked in front of me, in a pair of leather 6-inch high heels. I glanced up to be stunned at what I saw. Only strips of leather barely cover her. The strip that went around her C-cup breast was only wide enough to just cover her hard nibbles that were poking against it and…

"What on earth is that!" I yelled in shock at the item that held in place by a mental ring and leather strips that poke to be nine inches away from her body.

"Oh this lovely beauty." She tapped the mental tube with a horsewhip, glaring at me hungrily. 'Is that the maid? WITHOUT HER GLASSES!' "Me and Hopkins call it a strap on." She smirked at me as she slid her hand down it.

"And where is that fat thing supposed to go?" I looked at the weird object as she just kept playing with it. "Ooooh, I get it that's the MOST REPULSIVE THING IN SEVEN LAYERS OF HELLS I'VE EVER SEEN THAT IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, WANTING, DESIRABLE but…I'm not a lesbian." I waved the girl off as best as I could. It was not fun when they weren't resisting me and that fake cock could never replace my desirable ones especially when it's attached to a female body. A door opened behind me, I could not see who it was but the sound of their disapproving voice was enough.

"What on earth is going on out here?" I heard the demon slowly making his way over to us.

"Sebastian! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled at him franticly. What will he think seeing a lady like this! Merien grabbed my face, leaning down next to me.

"It's exactly what it looks!" She cried out, hugging me. Sebby just put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Merien untie him, and take out your sexual frustration on Ms. Hopkins. She's in the study room sewing." I cringe as the damn maid squealed and ran off down the hall. "As for you, I believe it's time to take out the trash." Damn that smirk!

SEBASTIAN POV

'Damn,' I turned around to only feel another shinigami making it's presence in the manor.

"Hello William. What honor do I owe to seeing you here?" I smiled at him, as I continued my work on dusting the private library.

"I believe you know the reason why I'm here demon." He glared at me, he gardening weapon ready to strike.

"Indeed I do. I believe he should still be in the trash." His gaze hardens as I let off a little chuckle of Grell's expression of getting gunk stuck in his so-called beautiful lady's hair. I felt the weapon skim across the back of my neck.

"Lead me to him." I just smirked at him, slowly making my exit from the room down to the trash bins. When we reached the retched area,

; one of the bins could be seen shaking and whining could be heard from inside. Sighing at the reaper's ridicules behavior to just not teleport himself out. I looked down at the rotten bin that I would not dare to lay my hands against; so I just kicked the bin over watching the Thing role out of the hallow metal covered in food from meals made earlier this week.

"Ahouah! Sebby, how could you be so mean to a lady?" He ran his hands threw his now knotted, grease-covered hair. "Ooh! This is going to take hours to get rid of!"

"Mr. Sutcliff." William towered over the scrawny; do I have to call it a person?

"William!" That Thing just stood up looking excited at that the stern man. "Look at what that thing did to my hair! Return my death scythe NOW!" William just stabs the imbecile in the face.

"Not the FACE!" The red head cried at him, as the scythe lifted him up by his nose. "And I believe your outfit is in violation of two forty-one section A."

"Huh?" The strict reaper manages to confuse the moron and myself. I looked at him wondering what did those numbers mean, even the other red head didn't have a clue.

"What is that supposed to mean!" It yelled, squirming trying to get loose from the claw stuck in it's nose. William released the claw on the reaper, allowing him to fall back to the ground. He leaned over the Thing leering at him.

"It means, your work outfit is dirt and unacceptable for work."

"But Will! He threw me in here! This wasn't my fault." Damn that puppy face he attempts to do every time.

"I threw you in the other trash can, not the food waste can. You put yourself right into that one." Sigh, this is not part of my job description.

"Sebby you should never tell a lady that she's wrong. That's impolite." Sigh 'Here we go again.' I closed my eyes feeling that unneeded stress building up.

"Grell when I see a lady, I treat them like a lady. You are not a Lady. You are not even a man, you are just an It." My voice was stern as I let the words flow from my mouth, hopefully it'll keep him quiet for a while. 'Great, now he looks like he's going to cry, just take him away already William.'

"B-But Sebby~" He whined at me. "How can say that to a lady." Cringe! 'Does he ever listen to me!'

"Are you not going to take that thing away?" I glanced at William's unamused face. He just fixed his glasses and looked at me.

"I can waste 30 more seconds enjoying your pain, vermin." The lenses had a glare over them, making me unable to see his eye expression. I could only glare at the insignificant creature. If I was not 'employed' by bochan I would rip these things apart for even thinking about toying with me.

"Gentlemen please, no need to fight over a lady like myself." That Thing jumped up in-between us. 'twitch' "If we're going to act like animals then go to the forest, but since we are sophisticated creatures lets…act like it."

'How is that Thing now in an outfit Lady Lizzy would wear? Why am I sitting at a table for tea!' I glanced around baffled by how we all ended up in the reaper world let a lone how Grell did it without us realizing it. Good thing Ciel is with his tutor for a couple more hours today.'

"Grell! Why would you bring that vermin into our realm! That goes against the rules, your duties! Everything!" William jumped out of his chair pointing at me; his face was full of rage. 'Honestly, this is not the first time I have been to the reaper's realm.'

"William." Grell smacked the overwork reaper in the back of the head with his silk fan. "That's not polite. This is a tea party show some manners." I let out a small chuckle of that Thing yelling at his own boss in front of me.

"William, I'm sure the academe taught you manners, unless they were to cheap for that." The stern reaper only glared at me, as Grell poured tea into seven teacups? "Grell there's three of us, why are there seven cups?" Is this shinigami really as dumb as he act?

"I have a feeling a few more people will be joining us dear." It just waved me off, chuckling trying to act like a 'lady'. Even if that thing got breast and looked like a damn lady, It'll never act like one.

"Boss, why are you in a dress?" Glancing over, there stood the young playboy with his contraption over his shoulder.

"Ronald dear, what kind of lady would I be if I didn't dress up for special occasions?" Ronald just look at It baffled but didn't say anything.

"Ooh! Cupcakes!" The young reaper jump into a chair; reaching for one of the sweet treats. As he reached for one, tree clippers shot out nearly clipping his hand off if he didn't pull back in time. All of us looked up at William in shock at what he had just attempted to do.

"Ronald, did you have lunch yet?" William looked at the boy with a stern father look and voice that would make any child regret lying to him. Ronald just fidgets in his chair talking to softly to hear anything he was saying. 'What is with this reaper? He should be twenty-five or older and he's acting like a child.' "What was that Ronald?"

"No I haven't." The boy didn't look up to his superior, as he sighs in defeat.

"No sweets until after you eat lunch." William fixed his glasses with his clipper scythe.

"But William…" William shut the lad up with just snapping the clippers close as a warning. The boy groans childishly. I held in a chuckle watching the display of something going on that was not just a boss and employee relationship. While William was looking away I swiped a cupcake from the tray, hiding it under the table. When William's gaze was off of the playboy, I poked at the boy, getting him to notice the sweet treat I was handing him from under the table. He face light up, as he took the treat and started snacking on it. William looked up from his tea to see Ronald with a treat. His face scrunched from annoyance to pissed. He looked directly across the table at me, I just waved my fingers at him; smirking. His scythe clenched shut several times.

"Aaw~ you're all getting along! This is the best tea party ever!~" Cringe that singing voice.

"Mr. Sutcliff, we have no time for 'tea parties.' We have work that must be done and you have a blank report sitting on my desk." William looked at the red head annoyed, pushing the cup of tea away from him.

"But Will~ we never get to do anything~" It pouts at William, trying to get the strict shinigami to fall for his desires at least once.

"No buts Mr. Sutcliff. We need to…"

"What's all this? Is it break time already." I looked up to see two more figures join us.

"There's no such thing as breaks in the shinigami world!" William grinds his teeth as he hiss at the new arrivals.

"Spears don't' be like that. If you're sitting down for tea then we can too." The blond hair man kicked his feet onto the table, leaning back in his chair, grabbing a teacup.

"Eric, don't do that, that's not polite." The small brunet tried to talk like a mighty boss, but his voice came out so small and low.

"Alan, it's a tea party, manners don't matter." Eric took a sip of the tea, his eyes widen in shock spitting the liquid out. "Who made this shitty ass tea!" Everyone pointed at the Thing. "That explains it." The slob threw the cup over his shoulder, and then grabbed a cupcake.

"Eric, don't say such things about a lady's cooking." It crossed It's arms looking annoyed at the individual.

"When I meet a lady Slutcliff I'll let you know." Sighing he rested his head back.

"Eric it's not so bad." Alan cringed at the taste of the tea, trying to smile and be polite. He glanced over at me. "Why are we having tea with a demon?"  
"Grell's idea." William spat out.

"Of course it is." Alan muttered under his breath. "I'll just get him another copy of the rules again for Christmas."

"Oh come on, you guys act like I'm the only one who breaks the rules! I can easily dig up shit on all of you. Stop smirking Sebastian I got dirt on you too I can make public!"

"I love dirt, especially when it's salty." We all turned to the once empty seat, and there sat Undertaker wearing a pink dress?

"Un-Undertaker! What is the meaning of this?" William looks at the senior in shock.

"The meaning in what? I heard there was a tea party and wanted to join." The crazy elder chuckled at him, drinking the tea.

"I believe he meant the dress." Alan spoke up a little, looking a little skittish around the elder.

"Oh, this." Undertaker lifted up his dress a little. "Is it too much? No wait, it's missing something." Undertaker reached behind his back, pulling out a pink bonnet tying it around his head. William only groaned into his hand frustrated.

"Can anyone from my dispatch just be normal?" I chuckled at the reaper's pain. It was amusing to see such a disorganized dispatch group.

"Alan's normal but he's dying~" Grell sang out, making Eric glare at the Thing putting an arm around the brunet.

"Alan you should come by for a coffin fitting later." Undertake laughed as he poured himself another cup of tea. Eric growled under his breath, pulling the depress reaper closer to him.

"I'm defiantly normal." Grell had his hand on his chest, acting dramatically again. Sigh.

"Grell, there's nothing normal about you, you're all fucked up in the head." I looked sternly into the broken reaper's gaze.

"Sebby how can you say that about a lady." 'Aah! The screeching voice!' Cringe.

"When you have ammm ummm…certain parts, No, even if by some miracle they find a way for you to have those damn parts you will never be a lady." I didn't look to see what the reaper's face looked like after that statement. But I heard a 'amen' across the table, looking to see William with almost agreeable look on his face.

"Hm! Next you're going to be saying Ronald is normal." Grell pointed at the childish reaper. Ronald duck down a little, looking into his lap.

"Senpai." He whined out just loud enough for us to hear him. The other reaper's actually turned and glared at Grell for making that comment. 'What's so un-normal about Ronald? He seems pretty normal except for his childish acts and love for sex.

"Actually." William is defending? We all turned to the stern shinigami seeing him pull out a 'parenting book?' "According to the book, at Ronald's age he should be getting the talk." 'ok, how old is this kid really?'

"Senpai, stop. They'll hear you." Ronald slid further down his chair, covering his face.

"Are you talking about those Academy students again, I thought I told you to ignore them. They're still in school, you're not. That's all that matters." William glared over at the boy warningly as he returned to the open book. Ronald let out a whine. "And I've already talked to the principal to allow you to attend the dance next Friday. No need for you to always to be around us older reapers. No need to thank me."

"But Senpai!" Ronald tried to protest but he immediately shut up when William glared at him.

"The kid is going to get rape." I could hear Eric whisper into Alan's ear.

"Or he's just going to fuck anything with a hole between their legs." I state casually. All the reapers perked up at this, William was glaring at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" William's voice grew deeper like he was trying to warn me off or something. Ronald threw his arms around wildly trying to make signs for me to shut up and not say anything. Everybody else mind as well pull out some popcorn they're looking at us like it's some sort of show.

"What I mean is, Ronald is a little playboy. He's already fucking whether it be to magazines or with real people." William's scythe sliced closed. William didn't even have to look at the boy to make him nervous and squirm.

"Ronald Knox." Ronald cringe even further. "Is this true?"

"Well…you know how people are when they say fucking and playboy, there's so many different meaning to it now these days that…" A belt slammed down onto the table, causing all of us to jump. Ronald looked at the belt terrified. He gulped at the thick leather, as William tug the belt tightly with his other hand, showing him the length of it. He couldn't lair or talk his way out of it now. "I…yah, umm…" Ronald stuttered looking for anything else for his eyes to focus on beside that belt and William's face.

"Why don't we go see what's in your room shall we." William said almost too kind for the situation. Almost in a way I would say when I know someone has been caught. He placed his left hand over the boy's shoulder tightly, forcing him to lead William to his room. An eerie silence covered the group. Alan was slouched down with his hand over his face. Eric had his arm still wrapped around the brunet, but he was looking at the ceiling trying to focus on something else in the distance. Grell slouched in his chair, his arms crossed, fingers tapping on his arms, as his face looked down and eyes closed. Even Undertaker wasn't enjoying this silence, he didn't have his manic grin on his face like he always does, instead he look serious at his tea, spinning the liquid with the small spoon.

"Why is everyone acting out of character?" I looked at all them confused by their actions.

"You had to say something. You just had too." Eric mocked at me, his eyes glared at me for a moment before returning to the ceiling. The silences seem to last and eternity.

"RONALD KNOX WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS!"

"Senpai I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE HOE!"

"NO! but I…but…but…eh?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? SHEMALE! SHEMALE PORN! IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS SO BADLY YOU COULD HAVE HAD GRELL STRIP FOR YOU!"

Grell just let out a chuckle.

"Too bad the lad has seen me naked." Grell smirked. Everyone just looked at him wide eye. "Not in that way. He just walked in on me, or should I say ran in." Grell let off a small laugh.

"Was that when that Academy student..." Eric started answering.

"Yep, the one that's now in the Berlin Dispatch."

"Yah, hated that kid. Hate all the last year Academy students so damn cocky their last year." Eric didn't take his eyes off of whatever he was focus on. I was curious to know what they were talking about, but felt it was best to keep quiet maybe I'll get more info out of them if they forget I'm here.

"LESBIAN PORN! WHY DO YOU HAVE REELS OF LESBIAN PORN! YOU'RE A MAN! WHY ARE YOU INSTRUSTID IN FAGS MAKING OUT! HOW IS THAT EVEN A TURN ON!"

"Didn't William have a fetish for lesbian porn back in the academy?" Eric looked over at Grell, seeing as he had known William the longest.

"How should I know?"

"No, he just plain hates lesbians, well, I believe I can say women in general, because every girl he attempted to go out with turn the other way after the first date." Undertaker chuckled taking out a bone cookie.

"Explains why we don't have a secretary." Eric rubbed his head.

"Eric, didn't you keep your gay porn in Ronald's room?" Grell looked over at the larger man, asking him innocently.

"You have gay porn!" Alan cried out pushing Eric away from him looking dis-hearted. "I'm not good enough for you!"

"No Alan it's not like that at all. I can explain!" Eric panicked looking unsure of how to handle this.

"Then what is it!" Alan demanded getting ready to leave the group.

"GAY PORN! YOU DON'T EVEN SWING THAT WAY!"

"But that's really isn't mine! It's Eric's!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AND ERIC DOING THEN!" Alan glared over at Eric before getting up and leaving the 'tea party'.

"Alan! Wait it's not like that!" Eric yelled at him, ready to chase after the smaller male.

"Eric." Grell grabbed his attention. "Give him some time to cool off." Grell smiled at him, before taking a sip of his own tea.

"WHAT IS THIS? RONALD TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT NOW!"

"But…But…But…"

"OFF NOW! OR I'LL RIP IT OFF!"

Grell just let out a sigh before saying anything.

"And he wonders why Ronald get's teased and called his butt buddy." He blew into the tea. As silence covered the area, as the echo of leather meeting flesh could be heard down the hall along with whines escaping the boy's mouth. When the echoes finally stopped, William emerge from the hallway and continued passed us, not even glancing at us. Everyone let out a sigh after William passed. Grell stood up with a displease look on his face.

"I'm going to check on Ronald. I doubt he'll be working the rest of the day." Grell excused himself from the table.

"I need to go talk to Alan." Eric quietly left the table without another word. Undertaker remained at the table, chewing on his bone cookie. He let out a little chuckle at me.

"Never expected to see that now, did you." His chuckles remained low, so that only I could hear them.

"Why did nobody get up to stop William?" Every time I see shinigami together they do everything to protect each other, even from their own kind. No one in this dispatch got up to defend their youngest member.

"Ronald is a very special case. He is not allowed to attend the Academy but the Higher Ups have allowed William to train him."

"I still do not see what that has anything to do with William beating him like he's his child." I could see a yellow shine from under the thick hair.

"How old do you think Ronald is? For shinigami years." Undertaker just smiled at me.

"He has to be around 25 to be reaping." All shinigami went to the academy for ten years. By the time they got out and were placed in dispatch offices they're about twenty-five, twenty-seven years old.

"Didn't I just say, Ronald is a special case?" He shook his finger at me. "Ronald is only four. How old is he in human years? That's a well kept secret." He had a finger of his lips, his smile was the one that knew something no one else was supposed too.

"You know something else about that boy." I looked at him stern wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery. "Like why is a four year old reaper out on field duty that seems pretty reckless and careless for a shinigami to do?" He only chuckled at me.

"Let's just say I say I saw what William did and I know why William wanted guardianship over him." He chuckled before disappearing. Twitch. 'Damn that crazy old shinigami! Why am I concerning myself over a baby reaper? If he really is that young, then the next time he gets in my way I can just easily destroy him.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Note-to anyone under the age of 18 reading this, please,

Please do not repeat any of the slurs, slangs, and racial comments in this story. It's the late 1800s, these 'words' were ok back then, but not anymore. I just realized how predigest I have some of the characters. Just because you're reading this in my story doesn't make it ok to say this kind of stuff in public or to people's faces. Do not call a transgender an It or Thing and please don't call a gay person a fag. That's like spitting in someone's face. Thank you

GRELL POV

"Shhh, young one. I know it hurts." I wiped a cold wet cloth down Ronald's blistered back. He hissed as the cold water burned into his heated back. We all knew William beats Ronald when he felt the boy got out of line, but this was the worse one yet. Normally it be a few lashing, just enough to sting but enough to imprint into the boy's mind to never do it again. Usually Ronald would be grounded from everything but work, and can still function. This time, William just lost control of his anger and took it out on little Ronny. The boy can't move or have anything on his back without agitating the wounds. I could see tears building up in his eyes from the pain, but I bet it was more than just that. He probably lost his trust in William. His arms had blotches of soars from where the belt went pass his back and grazed them. The left side of his face showed the signs of when he made the mistake of looking back at Will thinking he was done after the first few lashes. His eye was swollen and bruised, along with a perfect red line going down his face.

"Why did he do that?" Ronald voice was scratchy from when he started yelling when the pain became too much, but William had continued on despite it. "Why did he do that in front of everyone?" My heart broke at his sick state. He's a normal nine-teen year old boy. Yah, he acts immature for his age at times, but William treats him like he's a little kid and at other times at work he expects Ronald to act like he's a couple hundred years. William doesn't know how to raise a kid, let alone a kid with Ronald's background.

"I don't know. But don't feel embarrass, you have nothing to be embarrass about. You're just being a normal kid. William is the one that should be embarrass." Sigh, I doubt that made this kid feel any better. William had torn apart the room looking for anything he wasn't aware that Ronald was doing. In his search he found cigarettes and a few drugs Ronald had tried. The rest of us were aware that Ronald would smoke with Eric every once in awhile when the workload became too much. We had already caught Ronald with the drugs, when Ronald was getting pressured by the Academy students to do them. We never told William since Ronald had stopped, but he made the mistake to not throw them away. Sigh.

"Do you want some pain killers?" The boy just nodded. "All right I'll be back." I left his room, walking up to the next level to Eric and Alan's shared apartment. Alan concern face opened the door.

"How's he doing?" Alan step to the side to let me in.

"He's in pain." Sigh, "Do you have any pain killers I can give him?" Alan just nodded at me.

"We should, let me check." Alan left me in the small room that was the living room and kitchen. There was only one bedroom attached and a bathroom. Eric walked into the room from the bedroom. He looked up at me, unsure of how or what to ask.

"How's he doing?" Typical man to ask that. Sigh, my hand rested against my forehead as I try to figure out how to answer that.

"He'll live and recover physically if that's what you mean." He grunted about something before lighting a cigarette.

"You think there's a way for me and Alan to get custody over him?" I could only blink at his question. Nobody had ever thought about that before because there were no children in the reaper realm. All reapers that came in to be trained, no matter what age they died at they automatically returned to age fifteen. They remained in the Academy dorms, they weren't sent out to live with anyone. Even the ones that got expelled or failed didn't live with anyone they were sent away and never seen or heard from again.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully; I saw his face fall a little at my answer. "Ronald is the first case of a student not attending or being on campus."

"Why is that?" We looked up to see Alan return with a bottle of medicine. "He should be in the Academy. Why won't they take him in?"

"Because…" Eric took in a long drag of his smoke stick. "Ronald's book doesn't exist. Without his book they won't let him into school or a job."  
"Couldn't they just check his memories, why do they have to reject him because of someone losing his book?" Alan couldn't possible understand how complicated the rules in this realm actually are. For Alan's maturity I sometimes forget that the young reaper is only 75.

"That's part of the problem. Ronald has no memories. The only thing Ronald remembers is that he has a brother that's it. He doesn't remember where he lived, grew up, whom he meet, how and where he died. And nobody lost his book; it just doesn't exist. If William didn't stand up for Ronald and take him in, who knows what would have happened to him." Eric scrunched his eyes at that thought. I knew what he meant by that but Alan wouldn't. Alan won't live long enough to see the dark heartless side of the High Ups. Eric and I are only a couple decades apart, we've basically have seen anything and everything the Higher Ups will do to keep control.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Let's just get Ronald better and prevent this from happening again." Alan handed me the bottle, I bid my farewell to them before walking back down to Ronald's room. As I walked into the room, the bottle slipped from my fingers, the figure in front of me quickly turned around. William looked at me scared as if he had been caught then relax when he realized it was me.

"Grell, good timing. Help me get him out of here." William had forced Ronald to sit up as he button a white work shirt on him. Ronald's eyes were scrunched from the pain the shirt was causing from rubbing against the wounds.

"Get off him!" I pulled him away from the boy, quickly sitting myself next to him, grabbing Ronald's face forcing him to look at me. "Are you ok. Ronald? Did he hurt you?" I ran my hands through his hair, trying to calm his trembling body as he kept his eyes shut.

"Grell!" William looked stern at me. "We need to get him out of here now!"

"And to where William? And Why?" I hissed out, having the boy lean against me, making sure it would be impossible for him to get to Ronald incase he tried to grab at him.

"My apartment and now!" William glanced at the clock on the nightstand nervously.

"If you think I'm going to let you take him, then you're nuts." I glared at the man in front of me.

"Grell, we don't have time for this. We need to go now!" For once William didn't look like his well-kept together self; he was panicking and looking around nervously.

"William." I looked at him straight into his worrisome eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. We have to go now, they're coming!"

"Who's coming?" I'm not about to leave Ronald's care into his hands again. I don't understand why he's acting like this. I'm afraid he'll hurt Ronald further if I leave him in William's care with how a wreck his emotions are at the moment.

"Senpai." Ronald's voice cracked as he clung onto my clothes. "We have to go." His voice was small, but I could hear panic behind his voice as well.

"Ok," I ran my hand threw his blond hair. "Ok, we'll go." Slowly I stood up, helping the young reaper up. I glared at Will before giving him a warning. "You're telling me what the fuck is going on when we get there." William didn't care about my threat; he kept glancing at the clock. In the hall as William locked the door of the studio Ronald live in, we could hear a group of people coming down that hall. William's panic spiked up even further. He immediately grabbed Ronald, lifting him into a bridle style. Before I could protest as I heard Ronald cry out from the sudden movement and pressure put on his injured back, William whispered to me to run. He took off down the halls, before I could even register what he said. Once I realized he was running I took off after him, unwilling to have Ronald alone again. When he turned the corner, I nearly ran into him as he suddenly stopped. He shifted his hold on Ronald bringing his finger to his lips to single for me to remain silence. He peeked back around the corner before opening a porter and walking threw. I ran after him, unsure of what is going on around here.

Running threw the portal I found myself in Will's home.

"Will?" I looked around the empty living room.

"Over here." I heard his voice call out from the open door connected to the room. I walked into the bedroom to see William laying Ronald into a singles bed. Glance around the room I notice there were two beds in the room. A regular double like everybody else had but there also was a single bed too that Ronald is currently occupying. Whimpers of pain left the boy's mouth as William removed the shirt as gently as he could.

"Grell, I have medical lotion in the bathroom on the sink. Will you please grab it?" His voice was extremely soft and caring? Compared to how he always is at work. I debated whether or not to actually leave the room for a moment. I just watched them for a second more, seeing that William wasn't going to hurt the child. Upon returning to the room, I was shocked at what I saw. William sat at the edge of the bed, next to Ronald's head, running his hand through his hair talking softly to him. He was smiling sadly down at the boy? Ronald looked like he was dozing off and was clinging onto a Peter Rabbit. I kept quiet for a little bit, not wanting William to stop uttering whatever nonsense he was telling the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't let you make those mistakes. If they found any of that, they would have taken you away for good." 'Who would have taken Ronald away and why?' Clearing my throat I made my presences known to him. He took the lotion gratefully before returning to Ronald and smearing the lotion into his wounds. William remained quiet and still after he had finished his work. He looked stress out and full of worry the way he kept glancing at Ronald's face. Slowly I walked up to my boss, and whispered softly.

"What's going on?" He turned around and looked at me. He looked lost at what to say and do. Instead he looked behind himself at the boy again, then lead me out to the living room slash kitchen. He walked over to his small bar stand, grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of whisky. 'That bad huh?' I remained silenced as I waited for the usual stern man to join me. He set the things down on the coffee table, sitting himself down next to me. He grabbed at his head, unable to think of how to start this. William was never a man able to easily express himself or able to admit he needs help. Sigh.

"William?" He didn't turn to look at me, as I poured the toxic drink into the small glasses. "Why did you do that to Ronald?" He just grabbed the shot glass and throwing it down his throat. He took in a deep breath trying to relax his nerves.

"He can't mess up. If they catch him…they'll…they'll take him away for good." His voice was so desperate, that it took me back by shock.

"Who's going to take him away?" William remained silent. "William, who's going to take Ronald?" He barely looked at me, like I was the one losing it, having a break down.

"Who else has the right to remove reapers." He stated at me softly looking sadly into his empty glass, before pouring himself another.

"The Higher Ups." The words slipped from my mouth as his gaze tighten on the glass. "Why do they want to get rid of him?" He just grunted at my question.

"Why else Grell! Why else would they have a problem with the only reaper who has no book! Because they don't want any loose ends!" He slammed the glass down. His hand grabbed at his forehead, trying to calm himself down. "Ronald was never supposed to be a reaper." I looked at him in shock. How can that be? It was planned ahead of time who would be give a shot to become a reaper or just work in the reaper realm. "I made him into a reaper without any authorization. I lied about finding him wondering the halls and that he has no memories."

"William! If this wasn't so damn serious I would think that was the most sexiest thing you've ever done! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him. Yelled at the man who is supposed to be the keeper of the rules of our dispatch and the person that is supposed to make sure we followed them too.

"He wasn't supposed to die then, I need to keep him a live a little bit longer."

"And what's going to happen after that little bit longer, Will? Are you just going to let him be exterminated." I wasn't yelling, but my voice was loud enough to keep William's attention but low enough to keep pesky neighbors from listening.

"I would never." He looked at me in shock for even thinking that. "I need to get him to the hundred year mark. Once he's there the Higher Ups will leave him alone and won't see him as a threat. By then there will be enough paper work on him for them to not give a damn about his past, memories or his damn age!"

"And what about his memories. Are you telling me you forced him to lie this whole time! William never expected you to go that far, it's kind of a turn on." William looked me a little weary, then returned to looking down at his hands.

"He doesn't remember. I locked his memories away to protect him. But I think the Higher Ups might have figured that out. They keep secretly sending the Silentium Angelorum * down to his room. I think they want to see if his memories are hidden away. If they unlock his memories, they'll take him away when they see the truth. Or they'll just break his mind and he'll go mentally insane. Either way, I'll lose him." He looks sadly down into his lap. He didn't look up at me up me once. The Silentium Angelorum group was a secret group of highly trained reapers. They were basically the Higher Ups dirty men. Sent out to take care of any 'trash' the Higher Ups called of reapers they felt didn't deserve to remain in this realm. And they were after Ronald. I could feel the dread run through my body at the thought of loosing the young lad.

"What are we going to do?" The better question is, what can we do? William just took in a deep breath and just thought for a moment.

"We can't tell him. If they suspect he knows, then they'll take him in pure daylight. As long as they know he has no idea what the Silentium Angelorum group is then they have to keep to getting him a secret and will only do it when they're sure he's alone. He'll be living with me for now on." I just could only look at him. There was no way it was that simple.

"What if we all know about this and Ronald doesn't. They could come right into the office and take him." William just smirked at this.

"We maybe the smallest and misfit dispatch unit to ever exist but, we're the strongest and closest group to even exist. They won't mess with us." William put his hands behind his head, leaning back against the couch. "I knew how to pick my dispatch. And they said I was crazy for having such a dispatch with members that were weak in one or two categories." He's smirking, William is actually smirking. "Though I'm sure if they showed up, all you would have to do is flirt with them and they would run away. They're a very homo and tranny phobic group." 'What?'

"William, how do you know all this?"

"Umm, I have a love for reading books." I raised an eyebrow at that, give him that 'sure' face. "Forbidden, banned, not supposed to exist books…What? I like to read a lot." Oh boy, now I'm the one receiving the headache instead. I rubbed my temples at this new info. I know I break the rules a lot, but most of them are minor and every once in a while it'll be a big one and I get some sort of suspension, but William could get himself killed.

"Ok, what does Ronald know already?"

"Nothing. Only thing he knows is that he's a four year old reaper and that he has brother, that's it. He basically knows what everybody else knows." He glanced over at me, before leaning down to pour another drink. "Tomorrow when you're done with your work, take him with you to the mansion. The less time he's around here the better. His back should be healed enough that I can have him in the office and just do paperwork and play secretary." Sigh.

"He's a smart kid, he's going to suspect something and start revolting when we don't give him enough time to just jack off." William didn't look at me, his face told me he already had that planned out.

"Why do you think I beat the kid when he goes out of line just a little."

"Will." I whispered low in disbelief. That was the reason why he made Ronald suffered and continently broke the boy's trust. This life is sounding like some cracked up novel that Eric would read if he could actually read.

"I don't really have a choice. If he makes one mistake and the Higher Ups hear about it, they have the right to remove him from my care and say that training him on the job is not working efficiently." There was so much going on that William had been hiding from us all this time. I knew he was always stressed and when Ronald showed up the stress increase. I just that it was because we had and actual kid to train and prove that kids could learn on the job. That was never what was intended, the only reason for that was to keep Ronald alive this whole time. But why is William fight so hard to keep him alive?

WILLIAM POV

I watched as Sutcliff leave the apartment as my focus went back to caring for my minor. Sigh, I did this to him. I ran my hand through his hair. When my hand reached the bottom of his hairline, hesitantly I pushed the hair to the side. My eyes remained fixed on those damn numbers. 'If those damn numbers didn't exist I wouldn't have to worry about someone recognizing what they were. I had forced Ronald to keep his bottom layer of hair black, and to keep the hair laying flat against his neck to hide the disguising burn marks in his skin. Sigh. He knows those numbers exist and he's more than convince that they'll help him find his brother. I just pray that he doesn't slip up and tell someone about the scars or have the academy students see them when he shows off.' Unconsciously I found myself tracing those retread numbers.

S-013.

SEBASTIAN POV

Sigh, 'It's back.' I put down the bush clippers I was working with as the red head made his famous dramatic appearances again. Then he attempted to hug me again. Side step, buffoon runs right into the tree. I rubbed my temples not really in the mood for this, especially with so much going on at once. The stress level is getting almost unbearable especially with Finny's new crises, that's happening now.

"Sebastian, That's not very nice to not catch a lady when they're falling." That Thing pouted at me from the group. 'Really not in the mood for this.' I glanced up, feeling another presences to see the young playboy. 'Great, another child to worry about.'

"Grell. Will you pick yourself up. We have more important things to worry about and discus." I kept my voice firm and to the point. Grell just pouted at me, before dismissing that hoe to run off and hang with Finny. 'If Finny starts engaging in unnecessary activities, I'm coming after you Grell, not your little minor. YOU.'

"Sebby what do we need to discus except for what kind of lube we should use?" Ugh! I'm going to kill this thing!

"Grell, the matters we need to talk about is Finny. Not your ridicules faggish fantasies." I can already feel that head ache making itself known. Sigh, I really need to start carrying painkillers when this Thing comes around.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Grell's face fell from his mischief look to worry. Sigh.

"Not yet, but…"

"Aaaaah!" Grell jump at the scream, as I only let out another sigh after having this happen for the better part of the day. Glancing at the two boys, yellow goo could be seen leaking from Finny's hands and dripping down his shirt. I had asked the boy to move the duck's nest to a safer location from Pluto's play area. Every time he attempts to pick up an egg, he breaks it.

"Finny can't control his strength." I turned back to Grell expecting him to get it.

"So? What's the big deal?" Are you kidding me!

"Imagine that being a baby's head."

"Oh." Now he gets it. "That kid is going to have one funny looking head." 'cringe!' "But other than that, we indeed have a problem. He's due in a few weeks, how do we get him to control himself?" He looked at me, expecting I would have the answer to that. How should I know? I've been working with this kid for a year now, trying to help him figure out how strong he actually is and what kind of damage he can actually do. "Hmmmm," The reaper looked to be in deep thought over the current problem. "I know what we can do!" He yelled excitedly. "Ronald!"  
'Oh the love of hell, what is he planning.' Sigh.

"Why am I dressed as a baby?" Ronald shouted at us. The boy was currently tied up, after having to fight young reaper into his current outfit. Sigh, why was it necessary to put the kid in this ridicules outfit.

"Ronnie, you're going to help us teach Finny how to be gentle." Grell twirled around in a…why is It in a dress again!

"How does me being dress as a baby help teach him how to handle a baby?" Apparently nobody told this kid about Finny's strength. Grell went on a rant on the technique and nurturing it takes to learn and raise a child. I just waited for the Thing to turn around so I could whisper into the boy's ears.

"Finny was a experiment where he gained extremely strong strength that can even bruise me by accident." I smirked as the boy tense. He slowly turned his head at me.

"If he can bruise a demon, what can he do to a shinigami?" His voice was low as he whispers nervously. I just smirked at his naive mind.

"I guess we'll find out."

*silentium angelorum Latin translations to English- silence angels

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I am planning on finishing this fic. This was my senior year in college, so I had absolutely no time to work on it. Especially since I'm a animator and was literally only sleeping 3 nights a week.

I was very happy to find this chapter I wrote months ago; I thought it had gotten wiped after I got my computer reimaged. But I will be working on this fic and will finish it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SEBASTIAN POV

'Hold still you idiotic play boy.' The blond kept flitching as I wrapped his bruise arm and treated his other wounds.

"Then stop being so rough!" The young shinigami jerked away from me. Attempting to threaten me with that pitiful glare.

"Boy; you sit your scrawny bum back on that stool or I'll have Finni attend to your injuries instead." Ronald paled at those words as he sulked his way back to the stool in front of me. Once he situated in front of me; I back handed him. He grabs his head, giving me that pathetic glare again. "Don't attempt to glare at me until you have perfected it." He opened his mouth to retort; "One lip from you and I'll be sure Grell puts you back in that bonnet." Slamming his mouth shut and turned away from myself. I could feel myself grinning in pleasure of finally having away to shut the slut up without killing him. 'Now to get that thing to disappear without William coming after me.' Continuing to attend the multiple injures Finni had inflicted on the whore do to his practice session of how to be gently with babies. It wasn't a success, but it was amusing to watch the young reaper attempt to escape the hands of death.

"Sebastian?" His voice was extremely low and nervous sounding I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Completely blunt with my reply; I really could care less on what the kid had to say.

"How is it coming out?" His fingers fidget as he stared down at the ground.

Sigh;

"How is what coming out?" Not in the mood for this.

"How is the baby getting out?" Pausing for a moment, not because I just really didn't want to do another birds and the bees talk again, but I honestly never ponder about it.

"A stork delivers it of course." My awkwardly fake grin could not fool a toddler even if I tried. He just turned and looked at me in the eye, not believing a word I said.

"I'm a little too old and educated for that fairytale, Sebastian." Sigh.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Tugging the bandage tighter. The boy flinched, pulling away from me. Grabbing his shoulder, slamming him back down on the stool. "Stay." Picking up the untouched bandages, and left to find that other thorn in my side.

Sigh; Finni was outside playing with Pluto and Grell was on the reverse side, yelling about being careful in his pregnant state.

"Small one! Get off of that thing! He could hurt you and the baby!" Grell pulls on his hair, stress marks slowly making themselves known.

"Grell, your age is showing."

"Aaaah!" 'Damn the shrieking!'

"Sigh; Finni." The young gardener let go his choking hold on the demon dog; wobbling over as fast as he could. "Here." I handing him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks Sebastian." The dehydrated child gulped it quickly, but the glass crack and shattered. His eyes widen in surprise and guilty. "I'm so sorry Sebastian. I didn't; I just: I just…" 'Sigh, here we go, agian.'

"Finni you need to be more careful." Bending down, I slowly picking up the glass shards. Not worried about Finni, since his inhuman strength seems to protect him. As I picked up the shards, water drops landed near my hand. Glancing up at Finni; tears streamed down his face. 'Sigh Finni'.

"Finni, it's ok. You just have to be more aware of your strength, especially now." Holding his shoulders firm, trying to get him to look at me.

"What I…I could…" 'Oh no, he's crying again.'

"Finni, why don't you go inside and take a break from the sun for a bit." The tearful boy just nodded, slowly trudging away.

Sigh. Once he was out of earshot, I glance at Grell uneasily.

"So, how is that thing coming out of my gardener?" Avoiding eye contact with that item.

"Like I know." Shrugging it's shoulder's animatedly.

Twitch~

'What! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…'

"What do you mean you don't know how it's coming out." He just looked at me like I was the one uneducated one. "You have been the one who's been leading this whole thing. How can you not know; Your dad was a hermaphrodite."

"And I'm sure your mother told you how exactly she pulled you out of her vag." Crossing it's arms irritatingly.

GRELL POV

Honestly, like I know how I got out of my Dad's stomach, nor do I want to. It can't be that different from a woman's body or else it wouldn't be possible.

"Most likely it'll come out of his vagina, like most kids do." Sebastian cringe at the special words. Making Sebastian awkward is quite amusing; wish I figured this out along time ago.

"Finni does not have that thing." Sebastian muffled uncomfortable, trying to keep a straight serious face. 'Oh, Sebby. If only you knew.'

"Sebby, how else would he become impregnate~ through his anal?" That look on his face; 'Oh he didn't, seriously?' "Honestly Sebastian, out of all people, I expect you to have a brain and some form of common sense." His face slowly turns hard as he crosses his arms; forced to keep calm and not give in to his demon thoughts.

"He doesn't have one of things. I would have noticed if he did."

"What were you two doing that you got that kind of view?" Giggling at the thought of Sebby in the same room with someone in their birthday suites. He jumps a back in shock, wide eyed at me. 'Oh, so something did happen?' "What were you twos doing?" It came out more as a demand than trying to be comical act.

"Nothing. He was injured, that it." Sebastian could feel the deadly aura slowly leaking off me. He waves his hands wildly in front of him; extremely out of character. Cocking an eyebrow up, not believing him.

"Seriously, he had thorns up his hum,…thing; and I didn't see no so called third hole." 'You got to be kidding, and they say I'm oblivious.'

"Did you look by his balls?" I feel like such a pedophile for having to talk about a child in such a way.

"Why would I examine undesirable parts to begin with." 'You idiot.' I would face palm myself it made me look cute. Letting out a frustrated sigh;

"Cause that's where it's located. It's smaller than a women's and unless you're looking for it, you're not really going to notice it." 'Honestly how am I attracted to someone as oblivious as him? It's definitely not his personality or brains."

"And you would know this how?" He gave off that damn smirk; damn smirk of I've experience everything, so I know everything.

"It's this lovely place called the library. Where you do this thing called research when you don't understand something, but you wouldn't know that since you're an irritant redneck." He cocked his eyebrow at the terms; sigh. "Future terminology that you're falling behind with old timer." I just wanted to laugh at his face expression and draw smoke coming out of his head.

"Alright, Librarian. How are we getting this kid out?"

"I don't know. More research is required." I shrugged my shoulders, grinning madly at him. Honestly, it's not like the kid is coming in the next few days. I still got a few more weeks.

"AAAAAH!"

We both jumped at the scream, looking at the direction of the kitchen. Nothing needed to be spoken as we sprint towards the crying pains. Bursting into the kitchen, Finni was kneeling on the floor, hugging his stomach. Bard was kneeling in front of him with a panic expression on his face.

"What happened?" Sebastian demanded, returning to his position as head butler.

"I don't know. He was fine just a minute ago. He needs a doctor!" Bard looked wildly from the butler and Finni. Sigh.

"Don't just stand there, lay him down somewhere." Sigh, really? Men are so useless when it comes to pregnant people. They have more of a panic melt down then the actual pregnant person does. Bard only complied with helping Finni lay back against him. 'Of course the idiot would keep him on the cold, hard floor.'

"Finni, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Sebastian kneeled next to him, grabbing his shoulders. A door slammed behind me; glancing back, Ronald ran in, wide eye and panic expression.

"Easy Finni, just slow deep breath." Turning my attention back to Sebastian, as he spoke soothing to the child. Bard's face was slowly becoming annoyed as he glanced at all of us.

"Will someone call the damn fucking doctor already! He obvious needs one!" His grip tightens on the child protectively.

"It's under control. We don't need a doctor." Sebastian spoke casually, not really focusing on the chef.

"Under control! I don't care how much you fucking know, especially with all the impossible shit happens around here; You don't know what's going on, and he needs a actually doctor not a house butler and a gender confused slut!" Scrunching my face at the blond man; of course being a woman who shows her interest makes me a slut. Stupid American.

"He can't see a doctor. They'll flip if they see him." Putting my hands on my hips, thrusting them to the side with attitude.

"They'll flip for letting it go this long." This guy is an idiot.

"We take him to the doctor, he'll be the experiment of the century." Sebby growled at him; glaring holes into the American's head.

"Both of you shut up. This isn't helping." 'Honestly, men are worthless.' Massaging my temples.

"Guys." A squeaky voice from behind me spoke up. "I think everything is fine." Glancing back Ronald was closed in on himself, looking at us nervously. Looking down at Finni; his wide eyes, looking back and forth between the demon and chef arguing words.

"Sebastian, Bard. I think he's fine." Placing a hand on Sebby's strong slender shoulders. He pauses for a moment, looking at me confused, before glancing down.

"Finain? Are you okay?" He gently lifted the nervous boy's face. Frighten confused, eyes stared up at the 'handsome' demon, as his words were very soft.

"I think so…What happened?" His voice was small as he curled in on himself nervously. Sebastian places his hand under his chin as he thought of what had just occurred. 'Men, honestly.'

"He had a false labor. It happens." S winging my hips dominantly as I strolled over to them.

"False labor?" Finni glances at me scared, as he grips onto Bard's arms that are wrapped around him.

"Yes small one. It happens; your body is preparing itself for labor." Smiling sweetly down at him.

"Labor?"  
"Yes, when you deliver that small child through your beautiful virginal hole." Bard yanks Finni away from me protectively.

"That's enough of your nonsense!" Bard yells furiously at me, as he tries to shelter the youth. Honestly pretending it's not going to happen isn't going to help this situation any better. The child needs to know what's going to happen when the time comes so he doesn't have a panic attack when it starts.

"I agree with Bard, we'll continue this conversation else where. Finni? Are you alright to return to your room?" Finni nodded his head nervously as he glances at all of us. "Good; Grell I believe we have much more to discus without any unwanted interruptions." He glares behind me where Ronald stood awkwardly, not making eye contact with anyone.  
"Fine," Waving my hand, not really caring about the situation at the moment. "Ronald, why don't you keep Finni company?" It came out as a demand that the suggestion, not wanting to listen to any buts or ifs today. Sebby glares at the suggestion, not that I really cared. He honestly needs to wake up and smell the roses; if they're going to do something, they're going to do it whether or not we approve.

UNDERTAKER POV

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAH" My sides were killing me wonderfully, as I gasp for breath; as the lovely red and black couple stood before me with the most wonderful joke.

"Alright, alright. What is it I can do for you after that wonderful joke." Pulling out a bone cookie from my sleeve, nibbling on it. Sebastian sighs; looking at me displeased; honestly you're the one come to my insanity knowledge.

"We need any knowledge on hermaphrodite pregnancies."

"Those jokes are only funny the first time around." I pouted at him, no longer enthused with this joke.

"That wasn't the joke."

"Well it should have been, the idea of that happening to some poor fucked up soul in this era is absolutely hilarious. Now who are you trying to get pregnant, cause that flamboyant lady over there is a transvestite not a hermaphrodite; there is a difference." Grinning madly at the usually stoic butler's face as it fault for a milli-second at the mere idea.  
"I'm a lady damnit!" The blood hair screamed dramatically, pouting childish at me.  
"You have the manners of one." Sebastian mumbled to himself, as Grell glares at him. Ready to pull out his beloved machine if needed.

"Fuck you."

"Hehehe." These two are more entertaining then watching asylum doctors water torture a perfectly mentally stable patients. The two turned and glaring at me with their pathetic stares. Like that was threating at all, but their attempts to try is always amusing.

"Hehehe, since your question was so amusing I can share with you the secret." They both look wearily at me, before nodding for me to continue. I signaled for them to come closure, glancing around making sure no one was listening in. The two slowly crept closer.

"Hehehe, closer.  
Closer…

Closer…

_Closer_~"

Once we were huddle together, I lifted up my hand to whisper it to them.

"You puts your dick in it's vagina." Sebastian stumbles back as if holy water had touched him. "Hehehe, but if the vaginal opening is on his dick, then just smear the semen in there with your hands; if there is none, tough to be you. Hehehe." The lady giggled at the comment, as the butler just looks uncomfortable; stressfully running a hand through his hair.

"I do not need to make a baby. I need to get one out."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Hehehe; just slice him open like Thanksgiving Turkey as they say in America. Hehehe."

"I don't want my gardener dead."

"Then you should be more specific when asking for help. Hehehe." Walking along the dusty wall bookshelf. Running my long nails up and down the spiral backs. "I might have something that can help you. I've never seen one give birth, but I've seen plenty dead with their unborn infants. Hehehe, the so called beauty of one dying with their fetus; must wonder how yours has survived this long?" Looking back at the butler, he just stared at me with his emotionless stance; but I could see the colliding meshing colors of turmoil radiating off of him. I continued to glide my nails across the leather bound books, still glancing at the dark man. "Could it be that the demon actual contains feeling? Or do you just like little boys and didn't want to spoil your current meal?" A shiver ran up his spin as he looked at me uncomfortably. 'Hehehe, most entertaining indeed.' "Not many have researched the cause or knowledge these events, since it has been lost to history and destroyed; since I last pulled tankers from bubonic plague victims. Not a fun time to be an undertaker; too many bodies skipping my shop and went straight to the ground. Hehehe. So much time to relax, but an annoying long vacation; nobody came to visit."

"I need to return to the mansion before Young Master realizes I'm gone. Please, skip the unneeded stories." Oh, the kindness of a high-class butler, but the development of a youth. "Now, now; hehehe; didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt your elder;

of course she didn't." Grinning madly at him, as he scowls at me. "Now what was I looking for again, ah yes that Madam's journal. Hehehe." Walking away from the bookcase and opening up my private coffin on the other side of the room. Running my hands over the centuries old relics. That will never see the day of light again for few more centuries. "Ah, here it is." Pulling out a worn journal. "Hehehe." Walking over to the impatient two. "The only person in this decade to be studying everything there needs to know about hermaphrodites. She died before she could finish her studies, but I believe you'll find it quite helpful in more ways than one."

Sebastian takes the worn book, clearing the dust from the cover. He freezes for a second at the name on the book.

"This is…"  
"She was ahead of her time, Madam Red. Could have change the world's thinking or been killed for heretic. Humans are such frighten creatures. It's amazing they're so _civilized_; hehehe." Stressing the last part. "It's amazing how the more one learns as fairy tales die the less accepting people become to the idea of a third way."  
The butler sigh in annoyance, before turning on his heel; leaving into the eerie light. The blood lady followed after him. "Hehehe, so rude of them to not say good bye. Hehehe, they'll be back. They'll be back. Hehehe." Chewing on a bone cookie.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Normally the mansion's library is peaceful, but…

"How could she do that to me! She knew how much I want a baby but never once mention her studies that could have helped me! The nerve of that firecracker. Probably always jealous of me…"  
"Will you shut up! Not everything has to be about you." Grabbing my head, as I tried to void out the noise Grell is making and focus on the journal.

'The only thing Christians ever got right is that hell is red and torture; but forgot to mention it's a mentally insane thing that thinks it's a woman and follows you everywhere.' It huffs at me, as I tried to ignore it.

"You do not yell at a lady." Giving off it's so called pout face; crossing it's arms under it's chest; as if there were breast for it to push up to begin with. Sigh.

"When I see a Lady, I treat them like a Lady. Now keep those manly lips of yours shut so I can read this." It cries out, his hands flying up to his wide, thin mouth. 'Sigh, I'm a demon, I should not have to be dealing with this. No demon would, so why am I? I should not be trying to help a pregnant nature screw up, listening to a mentally retarded thing, idiots, severing a child; what have I allowed myself to sink down too!

"Sebastian." Jerking myself out of my trans. Grell scowls at me for some odd reason. "If you don't know how to read, stop pretending and give it to me." Quietly growling at him. 'How dare it.' Pulling the book closer to myself, I begin tempt to read the handwriting again.

JOURNAL

_August 16,_

_Unfortunately none of the institutes have accepted my proposal to study people not born into one gender class. The claim used to deny funding for my research, was that it was too rare to properly study, barely existed and would not benefit the institute in any shape or form. I will have to fund my own research; it will take time, possibly years longer without the help of a large stable system and connections. I must wonder what exciting things I could possible discover from project; could this lead to just being a birth defect, a actual third gender, or a sign to the next human form of evolution or even possible a past evolution form some people are a still born with. _

_Madam Red._

Skip a few pages.

_September 15,_

_Very few people are willing to participate in the study or allow themselves be known. This make the research much more difficult than originally anticipated to test my theories for this beautiful evolution. I am grateful to have Alexina Barbin*; who had just recently discovered to have internal male genital but identifies as female. I hoping through my studies with Alexina to better understand if how we identify our gender is on a separate system to what our bodies are born with or if the extra parts create mental confusion._

_Madam Red._

SEBASTIAN POV

Sigh;

'Nothing good so far. How is any of this supposed to help us?'

Flicking to the middle of the journal.

JOURNAL

_April 8,_

_Unfortunately, after almost a year of being able to study Alexina Barbin; she has left to live in Paris. I am hoping she'll be able to find peace in the city of love after everything the court and the University has put her through. But thanks to her I'm able to understand the differences in the questionable gender distress that torments people. There are more than just two or three genders. There are several we have yet to accept and identify into our society. Alexina is one of the ones the ones you cannot put a black and white title on. Her existences proves that there's more to our kind than what we previously thought. A female with male genital, hidden in her vaginal walls. What purpose could this possibly serve? Does this affect our sexuality? Since she was in a relationship with another woman at the University. There are so many questions I have that need to be answered and I wish she would stay to help me answer them. Hopefully by leaving, people will leave her alone and no one will recognize her in Paris. She has been a big help with me, with understanding the difference between physically between the two genders and being mentally gender confused. _

_Madame Red_

SEBASTIAN POV

'Sigh, really?' Flips through pages.

JOURNAL

_June 27,_

_I have exciting news, I will be inheriting my friend's twin boys within the coming week. One of the boys we have identified as being a hermaphrodite; having both sets of genital. He is a perfectly gender split and as him and his brother grow up; I'll be able to identify what differences and difficulties he'll experience or if he'll just grow up never being aware of his differences. I am grateful entrusts me to care for her children as she leaves this mask life behind her. I hope everything goes according to plan or we could get into some big trouble if anyone discovers her and the children's sham death to lose her poor excuse for a husband and to keep him from having the kids. Then she'll be free to join the army as her correct gender. I fear for her though; I know this is what she wants and how she wants to be treated but I fear for what will happen when someone in her company finds out. I guess I should get used to saying he now; it'll be a little to obvious if someone saw a letter directed towards a female since there are none in the army. After we fake the deaths she'll flee back to her home country America and join the army there since it's claimed to be the land of dreams. We got an undertaker willing to help us in with prepping dead bodies to be buried in the rich family tomb that'll pass as her and the children when that horrible man comes to pick up the charcoal bodies. I will need to be sure to arrive at the train station early to get the children. They'll be left on their own there once leaves on the next train to the harbor. I don't want them to left on their own for too long. I do not want to think of any sly crooks that could be creeping around there._

_Madame Red_

SEBASTIAN POV

'Hm, why did Madame Red leave the person's name blank? Maybe incase some one found the journal and they would not be able to identify whom she is exactly talking about? And children? She never mentioned receiving or taking in any children. Ceil is the only child in the family and she never said she had any.' Grell is yapping endless in the background about not paying attention to him. Glad I learned to drown his voice out.

JOURNAL

_July 5,_

_I've lost all of them. They're all gone. My husband, my child, Finnian and ._

_All because I was in a stupid hurry to get to the train station as quickly as possible. If I had knew that wheel was old and needed to be replace; I would not have allowed anyone to enter that carriage. But because that dry rotted wheel chose to give way on one of the most important days of my life. I lost my husband and child in the accident. I could not leave the hospital for days and Finnian and are now missing. The station was already closed when the hospital finally sent someone over to the station to get them. I cannot report them being missing since they're supposed to be dead. What am I going to tell , how am I going to tell him I lost his children before I even received them? I'm hoping they are wondering around the city lost, and no one picked them up. I do not want to think of what will happen if the wrong person picks them up. Then I will defiantly never find them if they are. They will be gone for good._

_Madame Red_

_Decemeber 8,_

_I am trying to use my research to distract myself from all the losses. I do not think I will ever find them again. If I have not found them now, then I never will. The undertaker is keeping and eye out for me incase they come through his shop. I hope they do not. But I also hope they are not living on the streets, living in hell. I hope someone took them in. They are only 7yrs old; I can only imagine what they could be going through if they are still out there in this horrible weather. I have yet to tell the horrible news. I do not want to know how he will take it after I have been lying to him for the past few months. He believes they are safe and sound with me._

_Madame Red_

SEBASTIAN POV

'So that's why we never heard anything about them.' I kept flipping through the pages until I came to anatomy drawings of different types of hermaphrodites. 'Finally something usefully; now what's the closest to Finni? Let's see, he seems to have both set perfectly, a working uterus…' I just stared at the human anatomy; freezing for a moment, it hit me. 'It cannot be. Could it?' I flip back several pages seeing the blank name areas except for Finnian. 'Finnian is a popular name, it cannot be him but why are the other names blank and his is not?'

"Watcha doing?" I nearly jumped in surprise, not paying attention to Grell hanging around my ear lobe. Glaring at the pathedic thing that's supposed to be granted immortality. What a waste of time and energy they spent on that thing.

"Grell, have you ever heard of something blanking out a person's name?" He looks me confused before taking the book and skimming through to see what I meant.

"Hmm; maybe she did it on purpose in case someone found it." Holding his chin, examining the pages carefully.

"Yes that's what I thought, but why is Finni's name in there?" His face-hardens at the thought, looking up at the ceiling. Snapping is fingers togethers.

"I think it's time we went to the library." A portal opened behind him as he steps in.

GRELL POV

I didn't bother to see if Sebby decided to follow me or not, as I trailed down the rows of life books.

'hmmmm, F, F, F, F; ah F. Finnian, Finnian, Finnian.' My finger skimmed the books for the unoccupied book.

I could feel the easily agitated demon walk up behind me. Got to love how he gets irked when he's no longer in control of the situation. Such a control freak.

"Ah, Finnian." I pull the book from the dust shelf. I begin skimming the first few pages for what I was suspecting.

FINNIAN LIFE BOOK

Finnian Courtes

Sex- Male/female

Gender- Male

Male Parental- Johnson Courtes

Female Parental-

Siblings-

Finnian Courtes was born at The London Hospital*, five minutes and forty-nine seconds after . He was unknowingly labeled as just a male.

GRELL POV

Looking up at Sebastian uncertain.

"They're blank in here too." Gently he took the book from my hands and began skimming the pages. On every page his mother's and sibling's names were supposed to be were blank. Even on the family portrait connect page; their faces didn't exist.

"How can this be? This is impossible."

"Hm; Get his father's book." Sebastian continued to skim the pages to any clues to where this maybe leading. I just nodded and quickly ran down the aisles for the noble's book. 'Wait if his father is Johnson Courtes and he's still alive…Finni still has a family.' A sad grin curved onto my face. 'He actually has someone to care for him, and take care of him. He's a noble; so Finni will be well off and have a decent future ahead of him. Long lost son and father united.' Grabbing the book, I started strutting back to Sebby happily.

SEBASTIAN POV

'Something is not right with this whole thing. Blank names, Finni's mother fakes their death, but why? Flees to America as correct gender? Finni and his twin are left at a train station for Madame to pick up but she gets into her accident that day and the scientist get a hold of them instead. Who is the other twin who would have became part of the Phantomhive family? And why does Finni deny remembering who his father is?' I hear humming coming towards me. Glancing up I see the red annoyance turn the corner with the book proudly in his hands. 'Does he expect a cookie for fetching it, I do not like canines.'

"What did you find out so far?"

"Oh, I haven't looked in it yet. Too busy thinking about how happy Finni is going to be when we tell him his father is still a live and we know who he is!" Sigh;

"Hold your excitement; we do not even know why Finni denies knowing who his father is." 'Oh man, he put his hands on his hips; here comes the headache.'

"Maybe he forgot who his father is. The kid was a human genie pig for years and nearly lost his humanity. You said it your self, he could barely remember his name when you found him." It pouts it's lips angrily at me.

"True, but I think there's another reason he does not remember his family. Open up see if the names are blank as well in there." Grell nodds, shuffling through the pages; slowly it's lite up face began to fall to a doubt.

"It's like they don't exist, but Finni's father is still alive and doesn't live to far away from London." Grell closes the book, looking down at the ground, trying to put the pieces together. "I honestly don't know what could do this, they exist but they don't. If Finni's mom was wiped from history, then Finni should not exist either but his twin looks like he was wiped from history too." 'We have the power to wipe someone from history to help keep order but never something like this that everything keeps going as if they never disappeared.'

"Grell." Glancing up from the book, Sebastian had his stoic butler face on, rubbing his cheek with his one finger as he thought. "Check out this Johnson Courtes; see if he remembers his wife and kids as all. Maybe even names, but do not let him know about Finni yet."

"Oh! And how am I supposed to do that! Doubt he'll give me any information on his family disappearance six years ago."

"I am sure a pretty devil lady like yourself can con the information out of him." With that he gave a smirk, then disappeared back to the mansion.

Strutting up to the Courtes manner in my lovely laced red high heels, feminine suite dress cut short to show off my sexy ankles. Covering up my small bosoms, to hide the stuffing giving myself a beautiful chest. I stole Ronald's hat to make myself look more like a reporter with several pencils in the ban going around the hat and carrying a yellow note pad.

The manner was nothing from what I was expecting. I was expecting a smaller version of the Phantomhive property; but this look like something from a mystery book. The air was eerie and filled with death. Dark vines took over the property, crawling up the stonewalls and suffocating the trees and bushes. There were a few sunflowers at the stair entrance. They were mostly strangled to death from the vines; only one was barely alive. A grim expression played onto my face, as I walked over to the flower, and ripped off the vines. Glancing up the stairs, I debated whether or not I actually wanted to do this up front or just hide in the shadows. This whole place seemed off. The doorknocker was filled with spider nests, as I cringed at the idea of touching such a thing with my newly painted nails.

I could hear muffle screeches coming from inside the walls. It was hard to make out what exactly the sound was from the density of the stonewalls.

The dark oak door opened to reveal an old well dress butler hidden in the shadows. His body was void of emotion and he moved very mechanically. He just stared at me with dead eyes.

"Hello." Smiling at him, making sure my voice was high pitch and sweet. He didn't even react. "Is Mr. Courtes home and available for an interview? I'm from the Independent press." He just continued to stare. Slowly he turns around and walks back in. "Well that was rude." I follow the mute man down the dark halls. All the windows were covered with heavy curtains, blocking the daylight, there were barely any candle lights to lead the way. He stopped at a large door; knocking at it three times before entering. The room was just as dark as the rest of the house. A few embers in the fireplace, barely light up the large room. The butler bowed before the desk then walked up to the dark corner of the room behind me. I could barely make out the man sitting in a pitch-black chair with a matching large desk. Honestly, who needs a desk that big? He doesn't even work anymore. Slowly I walked over the chair in front of the desk. I could make out his eye whites and white teeth as this insane smile crept onto his face. His happiness was forced and read mental ward. 'Maybe he went crazy when he lost his family?' He didn't speak, he just smiled, smoking on a cigar.

"Hello Mr. Courtes; my paper is doing a blast from the past all this month and I was hoping to be able to interview you on the event that caused you to loose you wife." Trying to smile innocently, but that insane stare made me want to shift uncomfortable in my chair.

"Hehehe, which one?" I froze at. Which one? Maybe he remarried and lost her as well?

"The one with the twin boys of course." He just let out a chuckle, blowing out smoke. "Could we possibly open up the curtains? It's quite hard to write in the dark like this." I kept the sweet voice up, smiling naïvely. He just kept chuckling. 'I don't think I'm going to get anything out of him.'

"I've had seven sets of twins, which ones do you mean?" Chocking at that, I could only stare at him in shock. His life book says he only had two kids; Finnian and his twin.

"The set with Finnian, I forget what his twin's name was, but Finnian was the younger twin."

'Just keep smiling.

Just Keep smiling.

Just Keep SMILING'

"Oh yes Alexandra's kids. She was a holywater sprinkler*, but beat it right out of her." He reached across the desk for a glass filled with questionable substance. "The money her beloved father gave, was the only thing worth marrying that ladybird.*"

I tried to look anywhere but his face.

"Well how did you feel when you lost them?" Licking his lips, as he seem to be thinking of something.

"The only thing I regret," Perking up at this. "Is not forcing her to leave those cute blondies here. I can only image how splendidly beautiful they would be right now, but hey, there's enough blond children on the London streets no one would miss."

"Are you saying, you kidnapped children?"

"No, more like I took in the unwanted." My innocent face was dropping with each passing second; it was getting harder to keep it up.

"That's very kind of you; where are the children you took in now?" I hadn't seen anyone else in this prison like house. It doesn't look like anyone wanders the halls regularly.

"Oh you know what happens when inferior blood gets sick." My face-hardens at that. 'I'll have to talk to Undertaker about this.' "Tell me Miss, is there a Mister?" 'Great, now he's hitting on me. The one time urg…'

"No, my fiancé died before we could marry." Smiling genially at him.

"Sad for a lady your age, husbandless, childless; your parents must be ashamed." I really want to saw that grin in half.

"No, my parents died in the same accident; I was in town for my dress fitting when the house caught fire with everyone I loved and cared about in it." Just thinking of my parents caused a few tears to slip out. Quickly wiping them away, giving a sad innocent smile.

"Hmmmm," 'Did he just moan?' "So sad to be alone, no one to take care of you."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself thank you. If you please Sir, I am trying to have a story for my editor." I didn't think it was possible for his smirk to look anymore insane, but it did.

"Hehehe; what would you possibly want to know that everybody else does not. The stupid whore nearly burned down the whole mansion when she caused the kitchen to explode. Like a noble slut would know anything about cooking to begin with. Slut should have stayed in bed where she belonged." Shifting uncomfortably in my seat. 'I don't like where this is going. I got the mother's name at least but what else can I get this lunatic to let out? Just keep your smiling poker face on, even if it kills you Grell.'

"I hear that Alexandra and Angelina Durless were good friends. Is this true?"  
"Bah! If they were it was before she married me. Once she was hammered to me; I made sure she behaved as a good wife and only associated with me. There's no reason for a married women to see anyone afterwards." ~_Twitch_~

"Sir, how many times have you remarried?" He licked his lips hungrily, his eyes widen; cracking into hysterical laughs.

"You'll be seventeen!" A dead bolt clanked loudly; some one was slowly walking up to me from behind. Glaring at the glutton whore; no longer in the mood to act, I dropped my sweet voice.

"This game is no longer amusing." My voice became deep and broad; the person behind me froze not daring to come another step closure, as killing intent raided off me. That Thing stopped laughs for a moment in shock. I summoned my beloved Muffin, (chainsaw). Before anyone could react, I thrust the spinning tiny blades into his chest, forcing his chair back into the curtains. Forcing them to rip off their fastens. The setting sun's light flooded the deadly prison. The sight of him gasping as a fish didn't feel satisfying enough. I reeved the engine, pulling up, slicing that pathetic mouth in half. The lovely blood color sprayed everywhere, drenching the floor, window, desk and myself. Slowly forcing myself to calm down, as I burned holes into the sinful meat. Straight myself up, I glance down to try and further calm myself, but disguise riddled my face to see his wet jollies hanging out of his pants. Uneasily I looked back at the desk hoping to not find what I feared would be there. A frighten child looked horrified at me, as he shrank back further into the desk. Glaring back at the so-called human; slowly I started walking over to the hidden child. Before I could take another step, the butler blocked my way. I glared at him, ready to slice him into strips for serving that thing. My gaze softens when I see his lips are sown shut; standing protectively in front of the boy. Sighing, I put Muffin away; calmly walking up to the elderly man.

"Is there a working phone?"

I had waited for the police to arrive to not accuse the disabled elder for the death of his master, but left quickly enough for the police to not have a good enough description of me or my name. There were nine additional children hidden there. They either were on the streets, or from poverty families. They were all in rags, and held the scars of abuse and the horrible fetish that thing had. There were skeletons imbedded into the cellar's dirt floors. A large oven down there, held a several small skeletons in it. Anyone entering that place never left, except for Alexendra, Finni and that twin. Storming into the Phantomhive mannor, yanking Sebastian away from his master. Not caring the wide eye looks I got from everyone there, as I dripped blood into the hallway.

"We are never telling Finni."

….._

_-Alexina Barbin better known as __Herculine Barbin. She is a well-known historic intersex person from the late 1800s. Her story is pretty sad._

_-The London Hospital really does exist, it first opened in 1740 and changed it's name to Royal London Hospital on it's 250__th__ Anniversary. _

_-if there is a real Johnson Courtes, he has no connection to this story._

_-Holywater Sprinkler- a cudgel spiked with nails._

_-Ladybird- a prostitute_

I know it's taking me a while to update; I tried to make sure this chapter was extra long to make up for it. It's been really insane for me this summer; with a court case that finally got settled after two years; graduating; my grandfather passing away; otakon; applying for jobs; getting a job in my field; having to do a lot of traveling; personal problem; etc. This last summer vacation was anything but relaxing. Hopefully after this month, everything should settle down and I'll be able to have myself on a schedule to work on this.


End file.
